Desesperación
by JacksonSpicer
Summary: Jack esta cansado de todo y Chase descubre que ama a Spicer, pero ya es demasiado tarde
1. Chapter 1

**Desesperación**

 **Un nuevo día…. Una valiosa perdida**

Como siempre un nuevo shen wong wu se había revelado por lo cual los guerreros xiaolin fueron lo más pronto posible hacia aquel lugar, mientras que la dragona del fuego miraba el antiguo pergamino

-se trata de un ave?!

miro sorprendida la chica nippona pero tanto el vaquero como el brasileño se acercaron a ver mientras el pequeño monje amarillo lo buscaba con la mirada

-de acuerdo con esto es el ave del tiempo, que permite a quien lo usa cambiar algún momento doloroso

-vaya!...y yo creí que podría usarlo para cambiar de opinión acerca de preguntarle al maestro Fung por el hecho de que no había camas en el templo

todos levantaron la ceja mientras veían al chico brasileño mientras se encogía de hombros con una sonrisa nerviosa sin embargo, el ahora enorme dragón verde interrumpido

-sin duda ese wu es uno de los más codiciados pero no creo que el lado Heylin desee tenerlo a menos que sea solo para fastidiarlos

-porque dices eso Dojo?

ahora fue el turno de la pequeña bola amarilla para preguntar cosa que hizo que los guerreros vieran fijamente al dragón mientras llegaban a su destino

-lo que sucede es que...ese wu solo puede ser utilizado por aquellos que tengan un gran amor dentro de su corazón

-awwwww que romántico...-la nippona chillo ganándose el que sus compañeros hicieran muestras de disgusto ante ello

en cuanto Raimundo iba a replicar, sintieron una enorme ráfaga de viento pasar junto a ellos teniendo a todo volumen la canción sacrifice (evanescense) mientras era seguido por robots cromados en negro y dorado con marcas algo góticas

-Jack Spicer!-grito el más pequeño de los monjes

-oh enserio!...creí que solo era una nueva clase de ave que casi quema mis escamas

menciono el dragón con sarcasmo mientras que este aterrizaba para que después los monjes saltaran de él y el pequeño Omi se dirigiera con su típica pose al albino quien ya estaba a punto de sostener ese wu

-Jack Spicer! Prepárate para una humillante derrota!

-no lo creo bola de queso...este shen wong wu es mío! Además soy el único Heylin que hay aquí así es que yo...Jack Spicer genio del mal los vencerá!-risa malvada

ahora que lo mencionas...-dijo el vaquero observando para todos lados- no veo a Wuya, Hannibal Roy Bean o a Chase Young aquí-rascando su cabeza por debajo de su sombrero

-se los dije-pronuncio el dragón poniéndose bloqueador- este wu solo lo puede activar el amor verdadero es por ello que un wu como este solo es un lastre para los Heylin y solo pueden aparecer para fastidiar

-si ahora entiendo pero chicos- dijo aquello de forma divertida solo para después alterarse muy molestos- se supone deberíamos estarle quitando el wu a Jack Spicer, pero solo estamos hablando mientras él se está marchando de aquí con el wuuuu!-dijo encolerizado tratando de calmarse al final

mientras que los dragones discutían el albino estaba tomando alcance hasta transporte sin prestar atención sobre que el guerrero inmortal observaba todo desde lo lejos no solo notando nuevamente la habilidad traicionera de spicer sino que presentía algo obscuro alrededor del albino, algo que no había sentido antes, en eso observo como Jack se detenía por un momento apretando su pecho y detrás suyo había una extraña sombra femenina acariciando su espalda justo en donde estaba el lado contrario de su corazón

-Tal parece un nuevo enemigo a llegado, pero es curioso...porque estaría ese espectro tan interesado en Spicer

agitando su cabeza, el señor dragón se reprimió al notar que comenzaba a sentir cierta preocupación por Spicer, sin embargo dejo eso de lado ya que le preocupaba el aura maligna que comenzaba a sentirse sobre todo el ambiente, en eso unas palabras fueron llevadas al viento para ser escuchados por los dos Heylin inmortales y la bruja Wuya, aunque estos dos no estuviesen ni cerca del señor dragón, tan solo sintieron aquel escalofrió y escucharon una voz tan melodiosa, bella como también tan estremecedora y repugnante...la antigua Diosa Heylin del hielo había regresado después de 2,600 años de estar ausente...

-solo ven lo que sus ojos desean que vean, ¿cómo puede ser la vida como ustedes lo desean?, mientras sus corazones estén cerrados, sus cuerpos estarán congelados, esa es mi palabra y mandato...tomare un alma tan pura, que incluso haré derramar lágrimas a uno de ustedes mis queridos soldados del Heylin...y cuando eso ocurra, el mundo quedara cubierto por el hielo

después de una risa siniestra aquellos tres guerreros malignos temblaron ante sus palabras sin embargo una duda invadía sus pensamientos, quien sería aquel de los tres que derramaría lagrimas por un alma pura?, hasta donde reflexiono Chase, Hannibal no podría ser ya que es enteramente un demonio y no soltaba lagrimas algunas ni siquiera para salvar su propia vida, Wuya era tan egoísta que incluso mataría a su propio hijo por obtener poder si con su muerte lo consiguiera, el ultimo que quedaba era el, sin embargo su orgullo jamás derramaría lagrimas por alguien y tampoco por nada, él era el príncipe de la oscuridad, señor de esta y el más grande guerrero Heylin de todos además...el no recordaba ser tan cercano a alguien como para derramar lágrimas por el así es que con ese pensamiento se retiró de aquel lugar después de ver al auto proclamado "genio del mal" ser apaleado por los monjes Xiaolin en otro duelo diciendo la misma frase como siempre...

-eres una vergüenza para el mal gusano Spicer

después de decir aquello el susodicho albino giro el rostro hasta la altura de una montaña donde hubiese jurado que estaba el señor dragón mirándolo pero al no verlo allí creyó que solo se trataba de su imaginación jugando le una broma

-si claro! como si Chase perdiera el tiempo en ver a un gusano como yo perder de nuevo

bufo con tristeza y retorno a su mansión, pero esta vez no entro al laboratorio opto por dirigirse a su habitación y recostarse sobre su cama abrazando su almohada, sin duda era verdad, Chase Young, su héroe no iba a perder más el tiempo con él ya que para él, Jack Spicer no era más que un simple gusano que debería estarse removiendo entre la tierra a estar tan solo malgastando su tiempo y el del señor dragón al intentar ser un guerrero malvado, con esos pensamientos aun en mente el albino suspiro con tristeza quedándose dormido mientras aquella extraña sombra acariciaba su espalda y le susurraba al oído

-Deja de ilusionarte Jack...si en verdad quieres ser respetado, temido y sobre todo amado por Chase Young deberías enfrentarte le y pedirle aquel respeto que tanto te mereces...no solo con el lado Heylin...sino también con los perdedores xiaolin...

después de decir aquello la sombra desapareció, sabiendo que esas palabras provocarían al joven albino una reacción inmediata, ya que las había pronunciado como si de un conjuro se trataran


	2. Chapter 2

se Paso Toda La Noche Reflexionando Sentado Sobre su gran trono sin embargo al cerrar los ojos POR Imágenes Un momento Varias atravesaron su mente, se vio frente a la ONU hermoso y enigmático desierto con la luna llena por completo iluminada y frente a El ,, levitando se encontraba Una sombra en forma de mujer

-Chase Joven ... Alguna Vez tiene SENTIDO el Temor de perder un quien mas amabas?

La Voz de porcelana de Aquella sombra femenina Miraba intrigada al Guerrero de Heylin MIENTRAS Réia de forma leve

-no tengo ESA s necesidad y deseo TAMPOCO ESE ... Porque yo? Chase Young! Tendria Que Sufrir por algo o alguien ?, Pero Dejando de lado las AES idioteces ... dime que demonios DESEAS con Spicer? el es simple mortal de la ONU y ningún Tiene Poder Alguno

-vaya! ... Para Ser Alguien que no se preocupa por nada del ni NADIE POR Te Veo Alterado POR Aquel chico de hermosa piel de color de la Leche Y Hermosos iris al Igual Que su terso Cabello del color de carmín

Dijo de forma burlona Aquella Mujer provocando Una mueca en el señor dragón Pero en Cuanto iba a replicarle nada, la figura sombría Hizo Aparecer de Entre La Arena El Cuerpo sin vida de Jack Spicer, provocando Que el gran Chase Young Quedara helado ante la ESA imagen Sintiendo Como su dragón interno deseaba salir párrafo Destruir a Quien habia Elegido para Ser Su Propiedad

espera! Propiedad?!, Pero si era Spicer ONU gusano inútil vergüenza del Heylin Es Así no ?, eso no importaba Ahora, Lo Que el albino era necesitaba alejarlo de Aquella Mujer espectral sin embargo en la Caza Cuanto tomo en brazos a la figura de Jack Este le susurro leve de la ONU "Te Amo" para Desaparecer Como polvo ante la Caza Cosa Que le produjó ONU énorme grito de ira y convirtiéndolo Desesperación de Inmediato en dragón, Pero Aquella sombra se encontraba satisfecha y Rio ante el tormento del señor dragón

-podrías perder Mucho Chase Young ... Así es que te recomiendo ... que confieses tu amor ante Aquel hermoso chico de los antes Que se Convert en mi fuente de Energía

-Maldita!

en Cuanto el dragón la ataco, this desaparecio y Despertó de golpe el Príncipe del Mal quien era Observado con Preocupación Por Sus felinos ademas De que ESTABA transformado Aun Fuera de Aquel sueño, Sujeto su cabeza y sin mas se retiro un su habitación despidiéndose de Sus Ordenando guerreros les Que se fueran a descansar.

Mientras Tanto reflexionaba En que si seria verdad Que El ESTABA Interesado en Spicer, ese mocoso no era mas que un idiota lastimándose En Cada combate, no queriendo entendre Que El era solo de estorbo de la ONU en la ESA batalla y Solo se lastimaría inútilmente sin embargo debia admitir Que para Ser ONU inútil era muy perseverante e inteligente, por mas que lo apalearan el regresaba Las Veces necesarias para lograr v Su objetivo m AUNQUE al final de ningún fuese asi, por un momento el señor dragón se Puso un Pensar en Aquel rostro albino con delineador negro perdiéndose en Pensamientos del SUS ya que ... Tal Vez ... ESE espectro tenia Razón ... desde Que Vio por Primera Vez una Spicer le llamo la atención su belleza sin embargo de nuevo Agitando de su cabeza el se negaba una Creer en la ESA han dividido, Pero busque trocea el dicho "solo se Niega Lo Que es Evidente" Asi es que ONU de la estafa suspiro de Chase cerro Sus Ojos y decidio que se era Momento de dormir Antes de Que Un Nuevo Wu fuese revelado y Realmente el deseaba ver Una Nueva pelea solo para see in Acción al albino por mas que se negara un sentimiento Que el pelirrojo Aquel habia desenterrado Poco a Poco de Su Corazón Que creyo Enterrado desde Que Bebio la sopa de lao largo hombre

Lo que no dedujo de Chase FUE Que su Amado Spicer al día siguiente estaria Decidido a no Ser pisoteado mas POR EL INCLUSO SI en El Proceso perdiese La vida por enfrentarse a todos, incluido un Chase Young


	3. Chapter 3

Un nuevo Shen Wong Wu no tardo en revelarse aquella mañana, se trataba de el espejo de Chéngrèn un articulo que te hacia confesar cualquier verdad sin importar lo penoso, humillante y dolido que sea, sin mas los monjes llegaban al lugar en donde se encontraba sin embargo grande fue su sorpresa al notar que, en donde se encontraba ese wu era nada mas y nada menos que en las empresas Spicer y desde el techo de un edificio vieron el wu siendo jugado por las manos de una bella mujer de piel algo pálida, cabello rojo y ojos como esmeraldas a la par que esta mujer abrazaba a un pálido chico que superaba en blanco a su madre y que conocían a la perfección

-Spicer?!

los monjes y dojo gritaron al unisono al ver como aquella mujer le entregaba el espejo a su hijo y este salia de la parte de arriba despidiéndose de su en exceso empalagosa madre

-genial! el ultimo lugar en donde quería encontrar un wu era en este

Jack grito como una niña al girar su rostro y ver del otro lado a los mojes quienes estaban igual de impresionados que el

-que demonios hacen aquí perdedores Xiaolin?!-los señala con un dedo

-lo mismo quisiéramos saber de ti Jack Spicer!

Jack solo soltó un bufido molesto mientras los demás monjes suspiraban resignados ya que la pregunta del pequeño monje calvo era demasiado obvia

-emm...considerando que este lugar es Spicer´s Tech...pues supondré que me encuentro aquí porque es el negocio de mi familia y sobre todo porque aquí se encontraba el wu no lo crees bola de queso?

-oh...-el monje miro por debajo del borde del techo para mirar el letrero regresando su vista a jack y sonriendo sonrojado- creo que tienes razón

sin mas todos suspiraron resignados al notar el sonrojo de omi sin embargo jack levanto el brazo señalando con su indice a los monjes mandado a sus Jackbots al ataque mientras el intentaba huir pero una patada por Wuya y la risa de Bean lo hicieron caer al suelo

-a donde crees que vas Jacki! planeabas irte con nuestro wu?

-H...Hannibal Bean!...

el terror invadió al chico pero de nuevo unas palabras lo sacaron de sus pensamientos haciendo que aquel temor cambiara a uno de molestia y enojo

-de eso nada! este wu es mio! y no se lo voy a dar a un maldito frijól parlante y a una bruja con aires de grandeza cuando no es ni capaz de usar su magia!

todos allí se quedaron estupefactos mirando la reacción de jack inclusive cierto señor dragón que acababa de llegar, sin embargo wuya no se quedaría de brazos cruzados por aquella ofensa y sin mas se acerco a jack golpeándolo y dejándolo en el piso para después tomarlo del cuello con brusquedad a la par que tomaba el wu

-quien diría que tenias agallas Jack!...pero no debiste enfrentarte a mi...ya que yo no perdono una ofensa de este tipo

los monjes al ver lo que wuya le hacia a jack estos de inmediato trataron de apartarlo de la bruja Heylin sin embargo Bean se los impidió

-no mis queridos mocosos...este asunto es de jack y de wuya así es que no interfieran ya que quiero ver al tecno mocoso siendo liquidado jajajajaa

-no lo creo Bean...

antes de que la haba maligna siguiera atacando con sus raíces el señor dragón lo detuvo solo para con su mirada penetrante hacer que se alejara mientras era soltado y con su moby morpher se encogiera para subir a su ave ying ying

-vaya! sin duda es extraño que desees proteger a los monjes...acaso deseas regresar al lado Xiaolin? o es simple capricho chase?

-eso es algo que a ti no te importa! solo váyanse wuya y tu...porque ese Shen wong wu es mio!

Jack estaba siendo golpeado por wuya pero al escuchar la ultima frase de Chase provoco que jack detuviera a wuya y la mandara lejos contra el único muro de piedra que había frente a aquel edificio

-de ninguna manera!...este wu me pertenece y no importa de quien se trate...no dejare que nadie tenga este wu!

realmente todos no cabían en la sorpresa por ver a Jack de esa forma tan...tan...encolerizada, inclusive parecía ser que sus ojos carmín brillaban aun mas, sin embargo por el cólera jack había activado el Shen wong wu y aun sin notarlo Chase se acerco a el tomándolo de su gabardina

-escúchame bien Gusano deja de hacerte el fuerte que no te queda y entrégame ese Shen wong wu antes de que decida liquidarte...deberías apreciar mas tu vida maldito gusano!

Chase sonrió con superioridad pensando en que ahora Jack se retorcería del miedo pero eso no sucedió sino que al contrario, el pelirrojo lo miro con lagrimas en los ojos separándose de golpe de chase,el adalid no hizo mas que retroceder ya que al verlo de esa forma sentía a su pecho arder con deseos de herirse a el mismo por hacer llorar al albino y su dragón lo hubiese hecho pero Chase lo contuvo

-Estoy harto!

por fin hablo el pelirrojo dejando a todos atónitos por ello sin embargo, omi al verlo de esa forma se preocupo en verdad y sus compañeros monjes al igual que los guerreros Heylin solo lo miraron

-Quieren este maldito wu? muy bien tómenlo!

se lo lanzo a Raimundo quien miraba incrédulo a Jack por lo que había hecho, que Jack Spicer lanzara un wu a sus manos sin duda no se lo creería si se lo hubiesen contado, sin embargo eso no solo esto hizo preocupar al dragón del viento sino a todos los presentes

-estoy realmente harto de todo esto...por mi pueden matarse si lo desean pero olvídense de que si quiera desee volver a ver sus malditas caras! realmente estoy cansado de esto...no se porque demonios sigo insistiendo para convertirme en un Heylin y ganar el respeto de todos...lo que realmente desearía es morirme en este preciso momento para jamas volver a verlos...a ninguno de ustedes! y en especial a ti...Chase Young...a partir de ahora...este "Gusano" no volverá a meterse en tu camino...en el de ninguno de ustedes!

los dragones xiaolin se sintieron de inmediato mal por el pelirrojo, sintiendo que con sus burlas y golpes se habían propasado con el albino, Bean simplemente se rió entre dientes y le dijo a wuya que era hora de retirarse, sin embargo Chase Young era el que peor se sentía de ahí, sintió que por fin el había destrozado el corazón de aquel joven albino cosa que antes no le hubiese importado, pero al ver esos ojos tan llenos de dolor y frustración sintió su mundo derrumbarse mientras veía como Spicer se iba de allí secando sus lagrimas mientras que los guerreros Xiaolin junto con Dojo en su tamaño de bolsillo intentaban alcanzarlo para hablar con el dejando al señor dragón solo

de repente una enorme risa saco a Chase de su trance al igual que se escuchaban unas palmadas en el aire mostrando a una sombra con aspecto femenino

-vaya vaya vaya...sin duda no eres un Dios Heylin por nada...-dijo pedante- mira que no hay cosa mas cruel que herir el corazón de la única persona que puede amar tu lado draconiano al igual que el lado Humano...sin duda eso es muy cruel...incluso demasiado para ti Young...

-Cállate!

el Lord Dragón apretaba sus puños mientras veía la puerta de donde había salido Jack caminando mientras se enfurecía consigo mismo y por las palabras de aquella figura

-pero Young!... yo no fui el monstruo que alejo a la persona que podría darte la felicidad mas grande de tu vida...ese fuiste tu...-risa maligna- ademas...-hizo aparecer la imagen de Jack ya en su taller estrujando sus manos contra su rostro llorando inconsolable

ante eso, Chase sentía un enorme martillo golpear su corazón, realmente el sentía algo por Spicer?! hasta el punto de sentir rabia, tristeza y dolor por haberlo lastimado?!...en esos momentos quería desaparecer de allí y abrazar al albino para pedirle disculpas, sin embargo negó con la cabeza y miro con frialdad a aquella sombría figura

-Jack Spicer no es mas que un gusano miserable! realmente le hizo un favor al mundo cuando decidió alejarse de los duelos por los wu-mirada fría

la sombría mujer rió a mas no poder y le aplaudió a Chase con gran alegría, o eso reflejaba ella para después mirarlo de frente y seguir sonriendo

-te lo agradezco Young...ahora gracias a tu desprecio y frialdad...esa pobre alma en verdad deseara la muerte y con ello yo la tomare para regresar a mi forma original

el Príncipe Heylin abrió los ojos por completo dándose cuenta de que era verdad lo que esa silueta le había dicho, Jack podía ser alguien muy persistente, sin embargo era por lo mismo que en cuanto se sintiese de verdad derrotado no querría siquiera respirar por nada del mundo, ahora si estaba mas que preocupado el pelinegro a sabiendas de que ahora tendría que buscar la manera de acercarse a Jack para disculparse antes de que aquella demonio decidiera hacer su movimiento


	4. Chapter 4

Jack se había alejado de aquel edificio que sin duda no le agradaba en lo absoluto visitar, y menos ahora que había pasado todo aquello, solo decidió salir de allí preguntándose del porque todo lo que había estado guardándose dentro de el salio? solo sintió que sus palabras empujaban sus labios para poder salir de esta pero cada palabra que el había dicho provoco que de nueva cuenta sus lagrimas salieran de sus ojos sin control mientras los dragones xiaolin apenas y lograban salir del edificio esquivando a los guardias y a cada persona que los quería usar como conejillos de indias para sus experimentos, pero a lo lejos el vaquero xiaolin vio a jack y de inmediato lo señalo

-Spicer!...detente ahí vaquero

Jack al escuchar su nombre por detrás suyo se erizo y sin mas salio corriendo de allí dirigiéndose lo mas rápido que podía a las afueras de la ciudad, sin embargo el pequeño omi le dio alcance mientras los otros monjes seguían buscándolo, sin embargo, cuando el pequeño monje vio a jack encogido en el césped abrazando sus rodillas frente al prado que dejaba ver la enorme ciudad a lo lejos, se acerco posando su mano sobre el albino, cosa que provoco un sobre salto ante el tecno mago

-que quieres bola de queso?

Jack no habia volteado para ver al pequeño monje sin embargo este ultimo se puso frente a jack para que lo viera y se abrazo a el con cariño y tristeza

-te debo una disculpa jack...-lo miro de forma triste- se supone que un monje xiaolin existe para proteger y ayudar...incluso para estrechar lazos de amistad sin importar con quien sea para llegar a un mundo mas pacifico pero...

omi deseaba llorar mientras veía a jack que lo miraba algo confundido pero sin dejar ese rostro tan dolido, que por cierto había logrado quedarse sin su típica marca bajo el ojo

-lo lamento mucho...solo te hicimos daño suplico tu perdón jack Spicer

el pequeño había hecho una reverencia de disculpa ante el albino a lo que Jack lo miro sorprendido e incrédulo para después escuchar como los demás monjes llegaban al lado del pequeño

-Jack!

todos de inmediato llegaron frente al albino para hacer la misma acción que su pequeño amigo, sin embargo jack parecía no creerles nada, incluso creyó que no era mas que otra simple broma por lo cual se levanto

-de verdad...que ustedes no se cansan de burlarse de mi cierto?-voz quebrada

-hee?

-BASTA!

los monjes se preocuparon al ver a Jack de esa forma tan...destrozada provocando que cada vez se sintieran peor tratando de hablar con el albino para explicarle que querían su perdón y que iban a prometerse que lo tratarían de una forma mejor, sin embargo jack se negó a escuchar razones

-acaso creen...que es divertido seguirse burlando de mi?!...-llorando- estoy mas que cansado de esto...se a la perfección que yo ya soy una simple burla para ustedes, deje de ser su único enemigo para convertirme en su centro de burlas, de desprecio y de traiciones, es verdad que yo no soy una blanca paloma con lo ultimo pero...ya estoy cansado...solo quiero irme a casa y destruir cada maldito artefacto que he construido...lo ultimo que deseo es que mis creaciones vean a su amo de esta forma y se entristezcan por lo patético que soy...de verdad...no regresen a buscarme y...les daré mis wu´s a ustedes...un jackbot se los dará antes de que lo des instale

realmente los monjes no supieron que hacer o que contestar, era la primera vez que jack se comportaba así y eso era algo que en verdad no deseaban ver plasmado en el rostro de jack así es que por el momento se retiraron ya que necesitaban consejo de su maestro, sin embargo el albino apenas llego se encerró en su laboratorio y lloro como nunca antes en su vida hasta quedarse dormido

mientras tanto, en el templo xiaolin los cuatro monjes habían decidido el dirigirse de inmediato con el maestro Fung para relatar le lo sucedido a lo cual el maestro también mostró una cierta tristeza en su expresión

-esta vez el error no solo a sido suyo jovenes monjes...un Guerrero xiaolin esta aquí para combatir contra el mal y proteger al débil, no para herir al débil y luchar con el desvalido

-lo sentimos maestro, pero en verdad no esperábamos que el lunático de jack se mostrara tan...tan...depresivo..-el brasileño se sentía pésimo de tan solo recordar el rostro de Spicer

-es verdad maestro, el ver a Jack así se siente como si una manada de vacas pasara sobre la espalda dejando sus herraduras marcadas

-las vacas aplastaron a Jack?-pregunto omi

-lo que quiso decir es que...el ver a ese jack tan destruido y apagado nos hace sentir culpables y con necesidad de ayudarlo-hablo la nippona

-realmente es la primera vez que veo a ese chico tan mal...-dijo pensativo Dojo

todos se miraron preocupados por lo cual el maestro Fung suspiro y les sonrio

-jovenes monjes...la mejor manera de alegrar un corazón roto y una ilusión destruida, es acompañándolo en su dolor hasta que el mismo pueda retozar de alegria

todos sonrieron ante aquellas palabras, jack necesitaba a alguien que este con el y no disculpas innecesarias, sin embargo omi agito sus manos hasta no poder mas para llamar la atención de su maestro

-en ese caso...puedo ir con jack a su casa? Dojo me llevara- sonrió el pequeñín de oreja a oreja y los tres aprendices rieron por ello y por lo mismo el maestro Fung no se pudo negar a la petición de su adorable aprendiz y sin mas tanto Dojo como Omi se dirigieron a la mansión Spicer

sin embargo, dentro de la ciudadela de Chase, se encontraba un muy preocupado Lord Heylin mirando por la fuente de Hui al albino desde que había regresado a su hogar, sus gatos estaban a su alrededor descansando, sin embargo Chase estaba lastimándose por cada llanto que salia de Spicer culpándose una y mil veces por ello, sin embargo al ver que el albino se había dormido aun llorando entre sueños aprovecho para desaparecer y reaparecer junto a jack cubriéndolo mas con aquella manta limpiando aquella lagrima del rostro del menor, la probo para sentir el dolor que estaba sintiendo jack y de inmediato se sintió el peor ser de este mundo quiso despertarlo para hablar con el pero le fue imposible porque cierto monje había entrado anunciandose


	5. Chapter 5

tanto como Dojo como Omi sintieron el suelo de la Mansión Spicer debajo suyo, el pequeño dragón verde se subió al brazo del mas pequeño de los monjes acomodándose alrededor de su cuello, sin embargo vieron a los Jackbots frente a ellos sin embargo no los atacaron debido a que su amo no les había dado esa orden solo los dejaron pasar y uno de ellos dirigió a omi y a Dojo a donde se encontraba dormido Spicer, sin embargo la pequeña bola amarilla estaba tan emocionado de que por primera vez entraba a esa casa sin ser atacado o engañado por jack para ello

esa alegría se esfumo al ver a jack dormido apenas entrar preocupándose por esas lagrimas en el rostro del albino al igual que Dojo, porque por mas que aquel chico le diera miedo en esos momentos parecía mas un indefenso cachorrito a un loco genio del mal

-jack...-voz triste- por favor...honorable maquina podrías ayudarme a llevar a jack a su habitación y dirigirnos a esta

el robot al escuchar a omi decidió registrar a ambos con su laser scan para verificar su grado de peligrosidad, sin embargo parecía ser que su amo tenia en alta estima al pequeño monje y no había datos peligrosos sobre Dojo

-guerrero xiaolin omi...estas autorizado por el amo para actuar como desees...mi amo te tiene en alta estima...acompáñame por favor

aquella voz robótica asusto un poco a Dojo pero en cuanto el pequeño monje escucho que "jack Spicer lo tenia en alta estima" lo hizo saltar de alegría sin embargo volvió a detenerse porque un pequeño quejido entre lagrimas por el albino hizo que se detuviera, por lo cual solo le asintió a la maquina y ayudo a cargarlo hasta su habitación, sin embargo el Lord Heylin empezó a crisparse de los nervios, como era posible que ese gusano hubiese puesto a omi en mucha mas estima que a el, porque cuando Chase Young quiso entrar como si nada a la mansión los jackbots estuvieron a poco de querer vaporizarlo!, aunque tampoco le extrañaba aquello...después de todo a pesar de ser enemigos esos dos parecían tener una relación estrecha, como si el mismo universo conspirara para que esos dos se llevaran bien

pero en cuanto el jackbot y omi dejaron al albino sobre su cama, el robot le permitió quedarse al pequeño siempre y cuando su amo no saliera gritando a pedir ayuda ya que la nueva versión de los jackbots eran mas letales y no deseaba su amo la destrucción de su casa por ello a lo cual asintió y se quedo sentado a un lado de la cama de jack viéndolo

-jack...-acaricio su cabello y seco sus lagrimas quitando los restos de delineador en ellos-me quedare aqui contigo y...

antes de que el pequeño monje terminara de hablar vio a jack despertar y suspirar mientras se dejaba acariciar su cabello

-tal parece Fung te dio permiso para quedarte hee?

omi solo asintió para después detener esas caricias y ver a los ojos a jack

-de verdad lo lamento mucho jack...bueno...no solo yo sino todos, te suplico perdón en nombre de mis amigos y el mio

Dojo solo veía la escena, quería hacer una de sus típicas bromas pero prefirió no hacerlo ya que en verdad no era adecuado el ambiente para hacer tal cosa

-no te preocupes bola de queso...-suspiro- lamento el haberme comportado de esa forma, sin embargo-mirada baja- no creí que tus amigos hablaran enserio...aunque supongo que...al ser monjes no pueden mentir con algo así ...cierto?

jack deseaba confiar al menos en las palabras de omi por lo cual este asintió y abrazo a jack por lo cual el albino correspondió haciendo lo mismo y sin poder mas continuo llorando dejando inclusive que Dojo se les uniera en el abrazo para que ambos trataran de confortar a Jack, sin embargo el Lord Heylin los miro desde la puerta sin ser notado viendo como Spicer sin duda había quebrado su confianza casi por completo y al parecer en el único que deseaba tener allí a su lado era a omi, cosa que no solo destrozo al guerrero Heylin sino que lo lleno de rabia y...¿celos?!, pero no se supone que el gran Chase Young jamas siente celos por nada ni por nadie? y mucho menos por un gusano como Spicer?!

realmente el señor Heylin se sentía mas y mas confundido cada vez que pensaba en el albino, sin mas agito su cabeza un par de veces y regreso a la ciudadela dejando le a omi el cuidado de Spicer

-bola de queso...no se supone deberías estar en el templo?

-no te preocupes, el maestro Fung nos dejo quedarnos aquí para cuidar de ti-pronuncio Dojo con su típica sonrisa divertida

-así es Jack espero no...te moleste

el pequeño monje se había sonrojado a lo cual jack rió un poco para después abrazar a esos dos y susurrarles un leve "gracias", ambos invitados sentían arder sus mejillas por la calidez con que lo dijo el albino provocando les una sonrisa y un nuevo abrazo

-entonces creo que, debo darles alguna habitación no es asi?

-NOO!

tanto Dojo como Jack se sorprendieron por el grito que dio Omi y este se sonrojo solo para calmarse y sonreírles

-e...es que...creo que debería dormir aquí contigo para velar tus sueños como guerrero xiaolin que soy

tanto el albino como el dragón levantaron la ceja por la acción del menor para ocultar algo sin saber Jack de que se trataba, sin embargo Dojo solo suspiro ya que Omi le acababa de confirmar sus sospechas...el pequeño monje esta enamorado del tecnomago

-muy bien bola de queso...te creo en ese caso no creo que exista problema en que durmamos en la misma...

el albino no termino de decir la frase cuando vio a Dojo con su gorrito de dormir y un pequeño oso en su garra y a Omi con su pijama ya puesta, cada uno a un lado del pelirrojo por lo cual suspiro

-o...kay...entonces vamos a dormir y...mañana los acompañare al templo para-trago en seco- pedirle una disculpa a...los otros perdedores

omi sonrió ante esa idea y sin mas los tres se quedaron dormidos, mientras que una extraña sombra femenina los miraba desde la puerta

-veamos cuantos corazones se han de quebrar por tu perdida...Jack Spicer


	6. Chapter 6

A la mañana siguiente jack iba en camino al templo junto con Omi quien no se le despegaba a lo cual al albino comenzaba a fastidiarle pero prefirió no decir nada para mantenerse tranquilo por los mareos de estar sobre de dojo, sin embargo apenas llegaron enfrente del templo jack corrió a los arbustos para dejar escapar lo que había desayunado esa mañana, sin embargo en cuanto el pequeño Dragón toco las grandes puertas del lugar se abrieron de inmediato dejando ver a los aprendices que esperaban impacientes por Omi para saber como se encontraba Jack, sin embargo, en cuanto todos lo vieron sonrieron sin embargo el brasileño corrió a abrazarlo cosa que sorprendió a Jack e hizo molestar un poco al pequeño monje y a Chase Young que los vigilaba con la fuente de Hui

-Spicer no vuelvas a preocuparnos así! creímos que te había pasado algo

el líder de los aprendices se detuvo al sentir las miradas de todos y se sonrojo levemente mientras se encogía de hombros

-que?! yo si estaba preocupado-sonrió como si nada y ayudo a levantar lo al notar que lo había tirado el mismo- lo lamento, pero dinos...te encuentras bien?

-lo estoy pero chicos..- suspiro mientras acariciaba su propio brazo y volteaba el rostro por completo apenado y nervioso- p...perdónenme por...mi actitud de ayer, se que es...realmente extraño que un antiguo enemigo suyo este siendo tan..."miserable" frente a ustedes, al igual que débil pero...-sin mas volteo a verlos y haciendo una típica reverencia al estilo japones agacho la cabeza-lo lamento en verdad y tal como lo prometí...no volveré a entrometerme en su camino...-se levanto- no ...quiero seguir con enemigos en forma innecesaria ahora que...ya no participo mas en esto...no lo creen?..-sonrió con tristeza- ya no tendrán a un gusano que les estorbe y...

-eso no es verdad Jack!

lo corto Raimundo al escucharlo y todos se quedaron viéndolos

-tu no eres ningún gusano y tampoco alguien tan débil, si fuese así ya desde cuando habrías muerto no crees? -sonrió con inocencia pero kimiko le golpeo su hombro- bueno...lo que quiero decir es que...tu no eres ningún inútil jack, y si has decidido ya no participar en los duelos...tanto para ti como para nosotros es preferible eso, no por el hecho de que tengamos a un enemigo fuera sino porque...a pesar de nuestras diferencias...nos agradas jack y...queremos que seas nuestro amigo ademas...el Helado que nos invitaste aquella vez estuvo delicioso...

-así es Jack, ademas no creí que hubiera un puesto de helados tan cerca de las oficinas Tohomiko...aunque tampoco espere que Clay terminara comiéndose tres copas especiales- rió la nippona

-no pude evitarlo...sin duda eran helados muy deliciosos, tan deliciosos como los filetes Texanos en el Buffet de todo lo que puedas comer vaquera

todos comenzaron a reír por ello sin embargo frente a ellos apareció Chase Young cortando cualquier sonrisa que había hace unos momentos y por instinto el albino se cubrió detrás de Omi quien no se había separado de su lado en ningún momento, los monjes se habían puesto en guardia al verlo frente a ellos

-No he venido a pelear jóvenes monjes...solo vine a ver a Spicer...

-ha Jack?! y que asuntos tienes con el!

Omi se puso a la defensiva protegiendo al albino, sin embargo Chase se cuestionaba eso mismo ¿Porque el tenia que hablar con Spicer si se suponía que era el quien tenia que suplicarle perdón? después de todo, Chase Young jamas pedía perdón por sus acciones sin importar de quien se tratara

en eso recordó a aquella misteriosa figura sombría y sin mas decidió tomar aquel tema para iniciar una conversación sin necesidad de ir directo a un duelo con los monjes

-mi deber es advertirle sobre aquella sombría figura que lo ha estado merodeando desde hace algunos días así es que...

-lo se...se sobre ella inclusive de que antes la vieras Chase

todos se quedaron asombrados por lo dicho por el Lord dragón sin embargo lo hicieron mas por lo que dijo Jack, si eso era verdad entonces porque no les había dicho nada?!, sin embargo el albino siguió hablando notando el rostro de todos

-yo...supe de su presencia apenas hace unas semanas atrás, en especial...porque me insistía en que...la dejara entrenarme pero...-sonrió con tristeza y suspiro- yo me negué a su entrenamiento ya que...en ese entonces solo deseaba ser entrenado por Chase, sin embargo...como eso nunca sucedió preferí el seguir negándome a esa figura pero...estoy seguro que ya no me quedan fuerzas para seguir peleando porque no...me arrebate mi alma...

todos enmudecieron al escuchar eso ultimo y como si esas palabras hubiesen sido un conjuro provocaron que se distorsionara el lugar transportándolos a todos a un desierto sombrío, el cielo era grisáceo al igual que la luna que lo iluminaba, sin embargo Chase se sorprendió al ver el suelo que sin lugar eran arenas negras como en la pesadilla que tuvo hace dos días,cosa que lo altero ya que...lo siguiente seria...

-la muerte de Jack!

todos voltearon a ver a Chase ya que lo había dicho sin darse cuenta y al unisono todos voltearon a ver al pelirrojo quien estaba abrazándose a si mismo sin verlos, Chase y Omi al notar eso quisieron acercarse le, sin embargo el albino floto algunos metros por el cielo apareciendo frente a el una figura sombría quien sin dudar metió la mano en el pecho de Jack atravesándolo como si se tratara de un portal, sin embargo el albino no grito solo derramo algunas lagrimas debido a que ya estaba exhausto, dolido y...derrotado

-Jack!

los monjes gritaban al verlo de esa forma y corrieron a su auxilio sin embargo aquella sombra levanto su otra mano y los alejo como si hubiese una barrera entre ellos y el pelirrojo, sin mas Chase hizo lo mismo, sin embargo solo atino a atrapar el cuerpo del albino mientras aquella sombra sostenía su alma entre las manos y como si esa pesadilla se repitiera jack abrió sus ojos una ultima vez derramando una ultima lagrima

-te...amo...Chase

el señor dragón se negaba a ver aquello pero una solitaria lagrima salio de sus ojos sacudiendo a jack para que no cerrara sus ojos sin embargo todo fue en vano

-No te atrevas Spicer!...no lo...

sin mas los monjes se acercaron al pelirrojo cuando Chase lanzo un rugido transformándose en el enorme dragón que era e intento atacar a aquella sombra...

-VAS A MORIR POR ESTO!

aquella sombra solo reía frenéticamente mientras Omi trataba de despertar a Jack sin excito alguno a lo cual Kimiko lo abrazo provocando que el menor llorara en su pecho, Raimundo le ayudo a poner al albino sobre su espalda para que en cuanto regresaran buscaran la manera de que su alma regresara he identificaran a aquella sombra

Por su parte, Chase atacaba varias veces a aquella sombra sin embargo esta devoro de inmediato el alma de Spicer provocando que se iluminara y una bella doncella con piel azulada, ojos carmín y cabello blanco apareciese frente a el vestida con un largo kimono blanco con franjas negras

-Goleo Beenban* la demonio del desierto, debí imaginar que eras tu

la voz draconiana respondió al ver a aquella mujer flotar entre ellos cambiando su blanco kimono por un vestido negro y por completo largo

-jajajajaja...es la primera vez que nos vemos Chase Young, así es que no esperaba que lo supieras sin embargo, no me sorprende que creyeras que se trataba de mi, en especial...porque tu y esos mocosos fueron los que me ofrecieron a Jack Spicer en bandeja de plata

todos miraron con preocupación lo que la mujer flotante había dicho, entonces era verdad?!, con sus desplantes y burlas habían invocado a esa demonio para que se llevara a Jack?!, eso no podía ser cierto...

-para agradecerles el que me dieran tan exquisita y...destrozada alma los dejare ir de mi mundo...por cierto, planeo llevarme cada alma destruida y dejar al mundo sin alma alguna, para cuando eso ocurra la destruiré y me iré a otros mundos jajajajaja

sin mas todos desaparecieron de aquel desierto para reaparecer en el templo xiaolin por lo cual los monjes no dijeron nada y fueron de inmediato a ver al maestro Fung que aunque el estaba sorprendido por ver a Chase allí no dijo nada y se dispuso a ver al albino, aunque no le tomo mucho tiempo, ya que solo atino a decir dos palabras que le helaron la sangre a todos y puso de inmediato a derramar lagrimas al pequeño Omi

-Jack Spicer...esta muerto...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Notas finales:**

*Goleo Beenban es un demonio femenino del desierto, patrona de todas las mujeres que han elegido la vida sin pareja, pero también de las condenadas a ese estado de virtud por temor a las previsibles servidumbres que acompañan al amor regulado.

Goleo Beenban hostiga con particular celo a las personas melancólicas, sentimiento que en las áridas planicies arábigas se conoce Espíritu de la Soledad.

Colin de Plancy, en su Diccionario infernal (Dictionnaire Infernal), sostiene que Goleo Beenban es una especie de lamia que gobierna sobre los djinns, pequeños e indiscretos demonios de las dunas, y que desde allí hostiga a los viajeros melancólicos.

Sus adeptas le prodigan toda clase de ofrendas frutales. A cambio, Goleo Beenban les otorga consuelo frente a la desesperación de la soledad, además de algunos consejos prácticos para saciar los humores acumulados por la abstinencia.

Solo ella, anuncia la leyenda, es capaz de dispersar el horror que produce la llegada de la senectud sin la compañía y la calidez de otro cuerpo en el lecho.


	7. Chapter 7

el maestro Fung le pidió a los monjes y a Chase Young que salieran de la Habitación en donde estaba Jack ya que el maestro planeaba evaluarlo detalladamente antes de hacer cualquier cosa, Chase deseaba arrebatar al pelirrojo del templo pero prefirió no hacerlo, después de todo y aunque su dragón reclamara por Jack el no podía cumplir aquel capricho ya que el ni siquiera pudo confirmar sus sentimientos hacia el albino y menos podría protestar por algo así, solo permaneció afuera en el patio de practicas con los monjes a excepción de Dojo quien se quedo con el maestro

sin embargo Young vio con curiosidad al pequeño monje amarillo quien se había alejado de sus compañeros para darles la espalda mientras en posición de loto descansaba bajo de un gran árbol

-fue mi culpa, yo siendo un gran dragón de agua no pude salvar a Jack...

pronuncio aquello a solas sin embargo Kimiko se acerco a el sin que ambos se percataran de que el Lord Heylin los escuchaba con atención

-tranquilo Omi...no fue tu culpa, Spicer sabia a lo que se iba a enfrentar...ademas...ninguno de nosotros sabia nada acerca de esa criatura

-pero kimiko...-la ve llorando- me siento extraño, aunque Jack era nuestro enemigo, siempre simpatice con el ademas...es extraño, siempre que lo veía abrazando a sus robots sentía deseos de ser ese robot, cada vez que lo veía tan indefenso en contra de Wuya o Bean quería protegerlo, incluso sin que fuera el deber mio como guerrero xiaolin, ahora que el ya no esta...siento como si...tuviera frío aquí -se toca el pecho bajando la mirada-necesito un abrazo de Jack- la mira al punto de casi llorar- como aquella vez que terminamos los 1000 años de oscuridad por parte de Wuya...quiero ver reír a Jack, quiero verlo llorar, quiero verlo discutir con Raimundo, quiero verlo idolatrar a Chase Young...quiero...quiero de vuelta a Jack Spicer ! lo quiero!

el pequeño dragón se abrazo a su compañera, ella de ante mano sabia que el pequeño monje estaba enamorado de Spicer, lo vio desde que lo conocieron aquella vez en San Francisco peleando por la moneda Mantis, pero sin mas abrazo al pequeño mientras ella intentaba retener sus lagrimas al igual que el menor, tal vez el albino fue su enemigo e incluso su objeto de burlas pero...aun así ellos se habían encariñado con el porque fue el albino quien los enseño a crecer como guerreros mientras el también intentaba crecer como rival por lo cual trataba de ser fuerte para apoyar a su compañero

Chase Young abrió los ojos de golpe al escuchar esa ultima frase de Omi, tal parecía ya había alguien detrás del albino inclusive mucho antes de el, aunque siempre vio esa relación extraña ya que tanto Jack era del Heylin como Omi es xiaolin y por ello no era común una amistad entre ambos bandos, sin embargo esos dos parecían hermanos en continua discusión por obtener un juguete preciado para ambos, y a pesar de que siempre terminaban lastimados eso no evitaba que el pequeño monje siempre buscara estar pegado con Spicer y que este tolerara e incluso sonriera al estar con el pequeño monje aunque después se negara a sentirse feliz junto a el, eso a Young le dolió, si tan solo el hubiese tomado a Jack desde aquel día que se presento ante ellos entonces el Lord Heylin podría batirle en su cara al mundo que Jack Spicer auto proclamado "joven genio del mal" era su amante y de su propiedad, pero ahora el no podía hacerlo, ni el, ni omi ni nadie podrían hacerlo ya que el albino...estaba muerto

En otra parte del templo, Clay y Raimundo preparaban un poco de te por petición del maestro para calmar los ímpetus por los acontecimientos recientes, sin embargo el mismo maestro decidió salir solo un momento del templo para buscar algunas infusiones de hierbas para ver si al menos podía con ellas calmar los sollozos de su joven protegido, ya que se escuchaban sus suplicas dentro de la sala donde se encontraba la bóveda de los Shen wong wu

Dojo por su parte permanecía al lado del albino y como si fuese la madre de este se acerco a verlo acariciando su mejilla con su pequeña garra

-es extraño no lo crees Spicer? un día...pelea Omi contra ti por el ojo de Dashi...y al siguiente Omi llora por tu perdida...y los chicos se decaen por no verte abrir los ojos...-lloraba totalmente dramático el pequeño dragón- AHORA QUIEN ME ASUSTARA PARA ESCONDERME DENTRO DEL SOMBRERO DE CLAY!

-EJEM!...

kimiko interrumpió el llanto de Dojo viendo como este se sonrojaba de la impresión solo para ver una algo molesta kimiko y a un Omi cabizbajo entrar al lugar

-Dojo...podrías dejar que omi se quede un momento aquí con jack? -miro al dragoncillo suplicante

Dojo se iba a negar pero al ver las suplicas de la dragón de fuego y el como se encontraba Omi no dijo nada y se fue junto con la nippona para dejarlos solos a ambos, sin mas Omi se acerco al albino tocando su mano con la suya propia y lo miro...

-Hola Jack...bueno...-rasco su cabeza- Kimiko me dijo que...puedo hablar contigo aunque sea un momento y yo...-trago en seco- yo quería disculparme, por mi culpa...por no poder protegerte ahora has dejado este mundo...-lo miro con tristeza- se que un monje no debe mostrar sus propios sentimientos ya que eso interviene a su purificación pero...estoy triste jack, yo...quiero que regreses, quiero que pelees de nuevo contra nosotros y...quiero que nos vuelvas a invitar un helado como antes...pero...también quiero...bueno...-se sonroja al momento en que se sube al pecho de jack y lo mira mientras pasa su pequeña mano sobre las hebras de cabello rojo- quiero que me abraces como esa única vez...te quiero Jack Spicer y...quisiera estar en donde tu estas...-comienza a llorar mientras se abraza al cuerpo del albino

-O...mi

de inmediato el pequeño monje volteo a ver a Jack y noto como este respiraba de forma leve, cosa que le provoco un grito que estremeció a todo el templo y que incluso se escucho hasta las empresas Tohomiko en japón, por lo cual todos corrieron a ver que ocurría y se encontraron con un Omi muy abrazado a Jack Spicer repitiendo una y mil veces lo mismo

-ESTA VIVO! JACK SPICER ESTA VIVO! DIJO MI NOMBRE!

todos se miraron entre si incluyendo al lord heylin y en eso se escucho de nuevo la voz de Spicer cuando omi lo volvió a llamar...

-JACK! JACK!-lo agita con sus manos mientras lo agarra de sus hombros

-O...mi...

todos se sorprendieron de ello sin embargo ninguno esperaba lo ultimo que dijo y mucho menos el monje calvito...

-sal...va...me


	8. Chapter 8

Jack estaba atado con algunas ráfagas de sombras mientras su cuerpo estaba desapareciendo de forma muy lenta, con la mirada baja y por completo inconsciente lograba escuchar a la demonio hablando con alguien

-"jajajajaja...es la primera vez que nos vemos Chase Young, así es que no esperaba que lo supieras sin embargo, no me sorprende que creyeras que se trataba de mi, en especial...porque tu y esos mocosos fueron los que me ofrecieron a Jack Spicer en bandeja de plata"

lentamente el albino abría sus ojos encontrándose en una especie de habitación reluciente en tonos azules, negros y escasas menciones blancas sobre este ondulándose frente a el...

-D...donde estoy?

intento removerse para tallar sus ojos pero le fue imposible ya que de inmediato tuvo que abrir sus ojos como platos para darse cuenta de que estaba de la cabeza a los pies por completo atado,soltó un grito el cual parecía el de una damisela en apuros en eso por instinto voltea a lo que parecía ser una esquina del lugar debido a que una extraña risa salia de allí

-parece que ya has despertado querido Jackie...aunque realmente no esperaba que lo hicieras nunca-volvió a reír

el joven genio del mal vio a aquella espectral dama acercarse le para acariciar su mejilla sin embargo este volteo como pudo su rostro viéndola con indiferencia e ira contenida

-escúchame bien! no se porque demonios todos creen que por el hecho de ser tan enclenque pueden tocarme como si fuese su maldito oso teddy, pero sera mejor que tu no lo hagas ya que de verdad estoy harto de esto y puede que pagues muy caro por ello!

la mujer empezó a reír casi hasta el punto de llorar ya que por mas que el chico intentara defenderse nada ni nadie vendrían por su alma, después de todo si le dieron a aquel albino, preparándolo con burlas hasta destrozarlo desde antes, porque demonios alguien querría salvar a un ser tan patético como el

-por favor no me hagas reír mocoso! tu mismo lo has dicho...solo eres un estorbo para todos!...los monjes xiaolin creen que eres patético, Hannibal Roy Bean ni si quiera cree que debas existir, Wuya...tu primera maestra solo te ve como un pañuelo el cual puede desechar apenas deje de tener utilidad y por ultimo...tu héroe...el gran chase young...ni siquiera desea verte en pintura, solo eres un estorbo en este mundo el cual no vale ni un misero segundo en su tiempo hacia los demás...date cuenta de una vez niño...solo eres un desperdicio de oxigeno en este mundo que pronto encontrara su final jajajajajaja

Jack iba a negarse a ello, pero aquella demonio tenia razón, no era de importancia para nadie, si los monjes habían pedido su perdón seguramente solo era para sentirse bien ellos mismos, si Chase Youn lo puso contra su pecho antes de morir fue por una simple muestra de compasión mas no de importancia alguna, el solo era un misero punto en el universo, un error que debía ser borrado por el simple hecho de que no valía ni la pena el que siguiera creciendo para ver si era de alguna utilidad, no era así, por eso mismo sintió como aquella nubosidad que lo ataba comenzaba a absorberlo mas y mas para que después aquella demonio se fuese satisfecha por su labor sin embargo escucho a alguien llamarlo e incluso pudo escuchar cada palabra, mas no reconocía la voz, solo veía aquella pequeña luz que bajaba para quedar frente a el y en eso la voz volvió a llamarlo por lo cual escuchaba el albino cada palabra con atención...

-"Hola Jack...bueno... Kimiko me dijo que...puedo hablar contigo aunque sea un momento y yo...-trago en seco- yo quería disculparme, por mi culpa...por no poder protegerte ahora has dejado este mundo...-lo miro con tristeza- se que un monje no debe mostrar sus propios sentimientos ya que eso interviene a su purificación pero...estoy triste jack, yo...quiero que regreses, quiero que pelees de nuevo contra nosotros y...quiero que nos vuelvas a invitar un helado como antes...pero...también quiero...bueno... quiero que me abraces como esa única vez...te quiero Jack Spicer y...quisiera estar en donde tu estas..."

sin duda reconocía aquella voz, era la bola de queso quien lo llamaba, las lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos, el jamas creyó que el pequeño monje sintiera tal cosa para con el, realmente solo pensó que cada acción que hacia o cada cosa que decía solo era para fastidiarlo o porque le parecía gracioso ya que solo era un niño, sin embargo algo lo estremeció...a pesar de no estar en su cuerpo pudo sentir una gran calidez apresar su pecho y una pequeña humedad sobre la misma, eso indicaba que el pequeño lo había abrazado y que ademas estaba llorando...pero...LLORAR!?...porque alguien como la bola de queso lloraba por el?, el jamas tuvo a nadie que llorara por su ausencia, ni siquiera sus padres ya que ellos solo lo visitaban una vez al año (en Navidad) pero aun así solo era para dar su maldita fiesta de cada año sin prestarle en lo absoluto atención alguna sin embargo ese pequeño monje derramaba lagrimas y lo había hecho con tal calidez que conmovió a sus ojos para que hicieran lo mismo, sin mas intento separar su cuerpo de aquella nubosidad que lo ataba gritando una y otra vez el nombre de la bola de queso...

-OMI!...OMI!...AYUDAME!...

Jack sabia que en verdad se escuchaba patético al gritar ayuda a aquellos que lo habían tratado muy burlona mente y en especial porque le gritaba al que tenia el mayor ego de todos, aun asi no le importaba, quería estar allí para agradecerle al pequeño el que le diera un nuevo impulso para seguir viviendo y sobre todo el querer salir de allí, intento una y mil veces zafarse del agarre sin excito por lo cual bajo la mirada y comenzó a llorar sin dejar de llamar a omi con voz quebrada

mientras que en el templo el pequeño Omi se sorprendió por escuchar a Jack hablar por lo cual grito de emoción apegándose mas a el llamando a sus amigos para que lo escucharan sin embargo esas ultimas palabras de auxilio los hizo estremecer a todos inclusive al lord heylin

-sal...va...me

sin embargo, en cuanto Goleo Beenban se dio cuenta de que el alma del chico había hecho reaccionar a su cuerpo para dar aviso de que seguía con vida, sin mas apareció en el templo frente a todos a lo cual hizo gritar esta vez como niña a Dojo mientras que los demás se ponían en modo de ataque, sin embargo ella paso de largo a cada uno cuando intentaban atacarla, sin mas poso su gélida mano sobre el pecho de jack provocando que este lentamente fuese convirtiéndose en una estatua de arenas negras

-lamento el molestarlos mis querido...rivales? jajajaja, pero tenia que detener a Jackie... otro poco y el habría podido escapar sin su ayuda

todos la miraron repletos de un inmenso odio mientras que el señor dragón intentaba no cambiar a su forma draconiana para destazarla mas por el hecho de que ella estaba abrazando y besando la mejilla de su albino quien ahora no era mas que una estatua de color negro

-sera mejor que retires tus manos de Spicer maldito ser repugnante o tu muerte sera aun mas lenta de lo sufrida que planeo hacerla

el Lord Heylin traía veneno en sus palabras a lo cual la mujer no hizo mas que reír sin embargo no dudo en meter presión a sus adversarios

-quien dice que un guerrero no puede mostrar sentimientos de amor? jajajaja...pero no lo crees Chase?...tu hace poco te has dado cuenta que amas a este lindo mocoso inutil...pero supongo que te duele no es asi?...el hecho de que el joven genio prefirio pedirle...no...suplicar la ayuda de un monje antes que la tuya?!...

-a que te refieres con eso maldita bruja?!-mirada afilada

-es obvio mi querido Young...-toca su vientre- aquí se encuentra el alma de Spicer, el apenas escucho la voz del pequeño calvito y comenzó a llorar y a suplicar gritando varias veces..."OMI! AYUDAME! POR FAVOR! SALVAME!" -imitando su voz- jajajaja realmente es tierno sin embargo no deja de ser patético!...-sonrió con malicia al ver como el lord heylin apretaba sus puños sin disimularlo mucho-jajajaja...el quería pedirte a ti la ayuda...pero tan solo el recordar como lo has tratado desistió en ello...quien diría que este niño -señala a Jack- prefiera mas al pequeñín que a un sexy señor heylin no lo crees?...pero...no lo culpo...eres tan venenoso mi querido Chase...que inclusive alejaste tu única oportunidad de ser feliz...ya que dentro de unas horas terminare mi proceso de unión y Jack Spicer dejara de existir en este mundo

sin mas aquella bruja desapareció dejando a un señor Heylin sumido en sus pensamientos mientras que el maestro fung y sus aprendices buscaban la manera de quitar ese estado de piedra arenosa en el albino


	9. Chapter 9

El maestro Fung había logrado retrasar el estado de Jack para convertirse en piedra y sin mas buscaba entre los mas viejos pergaminos del templo con un gran cuidado algo que les ayudara a restablecer el estado del chico albino pero parecían no encontrar nada sin embargo no se rendía, por otro lado los jóvenes monjes estaban sentados en el jardín bajo un gran árbol sin embargo Omi no dejaba de ver con gran molestia a Chase Young cosa que incomodo a sus compañeros y sin mas hizo estallar a Raimundo...

-HAY!...-sosteniendo su cabeza entre sus manos-POR FAVOR ALGUIEN PODRÍA DECIRME PORQUE AMBOS SE VEN ASÍ?!...ESTÁN INCOMODANDO A LOS DEMÁS!-agitado

Clay se acomodaba su sombrero dando a entender que se sentía igual y la nippona solo los miraba sin saber que decir o hacer para no sentirse de la misma forma que sus compañeros, así es que Chase Young pretendía hablar sin embargo el pequeño monje le interrumpió haciéndole una repentina pregunta al Lord Heylin de la cual ni el sabia respuesta

-Amas a Jack Spicer?- mirada fija

-no tengo que responder eso pequeño monje, ademas no tiene sentido que preguntes eso, porque debería amar a un gusano como Spicer?

eso los heló a todos provocando que todos voltearan a ver de mala manera al señor dragón, sin mas omi suspiro y lo miro con decisión

-pues...me alegra escuchar eso, pero también me duele Chase Young...después de todo...Jack te ama por lo cual jamas corresponderá a mis sentimientos

-sentimientos?- lo mira confundido

\- a diferencia tuya...yo se muy bien que me enamore de Jack Spicer desde la primera vez que combatí en su contra...pero no sabia como se llamaba ese sentimiento, en una ocasión que me infiltre a casa de Jack solo para ver como seguía de su resfriado...le conté como me sentía hacia el y...fue el mismo que con cortesía me dijo que lo que sentía era cariño...pero que si seguía con ese mismo sentimiento entonces se trataba de algo mas fuerte conocido como amor

todos quedaron impactados ante tal comentario, cuando fue que Omi se fugo para verse con Spicer sin que nadie se diera cuenta?! y...no se suponía que el pequeño no conocía ni sus propios sentimientos hacia el pelirrojo?!, esas preguntas en verdad desbocaron a todos en especial a la nippona ya que no estaba al tanto de eso ultimo

-Sin duda debes estar confundiéndote joven monje...tu enamorado de Spicer?!, debe ser una broma...el solo es un pañuelo que puedes tirar a la basura cuando a dejado de serte útil, ademas...no es mas que un enclenque...debo admitir que es perseverante y que resiste muy bien cada golpe que le es lanzado...sin embargo no deja de ser una simple basura en el camino

Omi comenzaba a estallar de ira ante sus palabras y los monjes se habían puesto en posición de batalla, era verdad que el pelirrojo no tenia habilidades marciales como ellos o que tuviese magia como los demás Heylin, pero aun así el no solo fue su primer enemigo sino que ademas, ya se había vuelto su amigo, por lo cual no permitirían mas insultos a su persona y menos después de aquellas palabras que el pelirrojo le había dicho al señor dragón, ese "te amo Chase" no lo dice alguien antes de morir por nada, eran sus puros sentimientos y el dragón Heylin los había desechado como si nada mas no se esperaron que cierto albino se encontraba de regreso a la vida y escuchaba la conversación que se había tomado a cabo en el jardín del templo

Dojo estaba junto al albino al lado de sus pies a espaldas de todos los demás, iban ambos con ánimos para decirle a los chicos que habían logrado regresar a Spicer o al menos de forma temporal para que les ayudara a liberar su alma del cuerpo de la mujer demonio, sin embargo el pequeño dragón intento hacerles señas con las manos a todos para que detuvieran esa conversación, sin embargo, cuando Jack alcanzo a escuchar la voz de Chase lagrimas invadieron de inmediato los ojos en color rubí, haciendo que este cubriera su boca y saliera corriendo de allí, nadie se dio cuenta sino hasta que un muy enfadado Dojo cambio de tamaño y comenzó a reprenderlos a todos sin excepción...

-SILENCIO!

todos se petrificaron al ver a Dojo tan molesto y sin mas se le quedo viendo de una forma algo temible a Chase Young quien se sorprendió en verdad por ello...

-Sin duda ustedes nunca aprenden verdad!?...venia a avisarles que habíamos logrado despertar a Jack!...

el dragón fue interrumpido por un muy emocionado Omi igual que sus compañeros buscándolo con la mirada por todos lados sin hallarlo...

-Jack!...en donde esta Dojo?!-dijo Omi

-Spicer?!...no lo veo...estas seguro que desperto?!-menciono Raimundo buscandolo

-es increible que diga esto pero...quiero abrazar a Jack!...en donde esta?

-sin duda es duro de pelar ese Spicer!...pero donde esta el vaquero?

-SILENCIO!

volvió a decir el pequeño dragón haciendo callar a todos ante la mirada de Chase...

-tanto Jack como yo veníamos a decirles que el había vuelto, pero entonces escucho su platica y no solo eso!- miro con odio a Chase señalándolo con su garra- para colmo te escucho por completo llamándolo basura...-bajo su garra y puso expresión dolida un tanto dramática- después salio corriendo sin rumbo alguno y...de nuevo su rostro estaba inundado de dolor y tristeza...dime Chase...acaso...realmente odias tanto a Spicer...como para decir eso y...hacer que desee estar muerto de nuevo?

el señor de Heylin iba a replicar, mas sin embargo, el escuchar esa pregunta lo hizo helar por completo, el no le deseaba aquello a Spicer...es mas, el mismo sufrió al verlo tendido en aquella arena oscura, entonces...porque decía todas esas cosas hirientes?, en ese momento le regresaron a la cabeza aquellas palabras de la mujer demonio:

-"eres tan venenoso mi querido Chase...que inclusive alejaste tu única oportunidad de ser feliz..."

eso le hizo sentir una gran punzada en el pecho mas no lo demostró, se había quedado pensativo ante la mirada de todos allí, porque el tenia que ser tan rudo con el albino?,acaso su maldito ego lo llevaba a eso tan solo para poder escuchar a Spicer repetirle una y mil veces lo genial que el era? o solo lo hacia porque necesitaba escuchar esa voz tan gentil decirle cuanto lo amaba y admiraba?, estaba realmente confundido y no solo eso, ahora por esa confusión había vuelto a alejar a Jack de su lado

sin mas y ante la mirada expectante de todos los miro con algo de molestia sin retirarles la mirada tan cargada de maldad como pudo hacerla

-eso no es algo que a ustedes les importe!, preferiría miles de veces que Spicer nunca hubiera entrado a esta batalla del bien contra el mal, pero el mocoso mimado solo deseaba obtener lo que quería sin necesidad de nada mas, o acaso creen que el de verdad sienta algo hacia ustedes? sin mas los traicionara como millones de veces lo a hecho con otros...después de todo...así fue enseñado por Wuya

iba a mencionar algo mas, sin embargo Omi lo interrumpió mirándolo fijamente y sus compañeros se quedaron a su lado mientras que entre todos lo miraban desafiantes...

-es verdad que Jack Spicer puede traicionarnos de forma muy vil como siempre pero...por primera vez el se expreso no solo ante nosotros sino también ante ti Chase Young...nosotros queremos corregir los errores del pasado y convertirnos en amigos de Spicer...el grito ayuda con esas lagrimas, el pidió que lo salvaran de aquella situación tan peligrosa, el mismo se declaro ante ti sin pena alguna aun sabiendo que le romperías el corazón, incluso fue el mismo quien se trago su orgullo y nos pidió perdón a todos!...-mirada furiosa

-Omi tiene razón- hablo Kimiko- Jack puede ser un traidor y un cobarde pero...cuando una persona muestra tales sentimientos, significa que no ha mentido en nada, eso deberías saberlo tu Chase...después de todo...tu también hace tiempo fuiste humano!

\- lo lamento pero...esta vez estamos del lado de Spicer señor...y le recomendaria que no vaya en contra del rebaño cuando es hora de comer, o terminara en una estampida

-lo que Clay quiso decir es que...nosotros conocemos mucho mejor a Jack que tu Chase Young...y sabemos cuando Jack esta mintiendo y cuando...el en verdad esta suplicando ayuda desde el fondo de su corazón...deberías decidir Chase...darle algo de crédito a Spicer o...mejor se sincero con el y dile que no tiene ni una pizca de posibilidad en tener algún trato contigo...es lo único que te aconsejo...y por ultimo te quiero advertir una cosa...ahora Jack Spicer es un protegido del templo...y si llegas a hacerle o decirle algo que lo Hiera...entonces nos tendrás sobre de ti para derrotarte entendido?-mirada afilada y seria

Chase iba a reclamar tales actos tan descorteces para con el, sin embargo decidió que lo mejor era desaparecer de allí sin decir nada, solo suspiro y regreso a su ciudadela, ya que...sin darse cuenta, las palabras del líder de los monjes tenia razón y sus palabras las repetía una y otra vez en especial una parte

-"nosotros conocemos mucho mejor a Jack que tu Chase Young..."

eso era verdad...ellos conocían mejor a ese chico, después de todo jack había sido su primer rival, con el aprendieron a combatir, aprendieron los duelos, el trabajar unidos, el saber tanto defensas como habilidades de sus oponentes y en especial...el conocer el corazón de su rival...sin duda esto lo llenaba de rabia y ciertamente le provocaba algo de dolor...el señor dragón se jactaba de lo bien que conocía a sus aliados y a sus rivales pero...tenia que admitir que solo el conocer el exterior de Jack Spicer lo minimizaba no solo como adversario sino como el príncipe oscuro de Heylin que conocía a todo y a todos desde lo mas mínimo hasta lo mas critico, sin embargo al ver las idioteces de Spicer hizo que no le prestara en absoluto interés, sin embargo los guerreros xaolin llegaron a conocerlo hasta el punto en el cual el mismo Jack les confiaba su vida, eso realmente le molesto...y no solo eso, Raimundo tenia razón con respecto a una cosa

-"sabemos cuando Jack esta mintiendo y cuando...el en verdad esta suplicando ayuda desde el fondo de su corazón..."

el tuvo miles de oportunidades para conocer el corazón de Jack Spicer, desde lo mas simple hasta lo mas intimo, sin embargo el se negó y maltrato al chico...ahora que el señor de Heylin deseaba hacerlo...ya no podía porque se encargo de quebrar a aquel corazón en tan diminutas partes que el mismo podía escucharlo rompiéndose...


	10. Chapter 10

Spicer había despertado en aquella "cama" dentro del cuarto de la bóveda con un fuerte suspiro abrió los ojos y se inclino un poco para toser escupiendo una extraña substancia negra para después sentarse sobre de la cama viendo a Dojo quien se le lanzo al cuello y al maestro Fung quien le sonrió de forma paternal

-bienvenido de vuelta joven Spicer-hace reverencia

-emm...gracias-volteo a su alrededor y suspiro al ver que estaba en el templo- lamento las molestias que le he causado maestro

-no necesitas disculparte...después de todo...ahora eres un protegido del templo

-PROTEGIDO?!- el albino abrió con sorpresa sus ojos ya que no esperaba algo así

-así es...fuiste tu quien lo solicito, aunque estuvieses inconsciente tu alma suplico por protección y Omi es quien accedió ante todos nosotros

-espere!...pero...no se supone que sus aprendices me odian? porque me aceptaron en todo caso? acaso es por su deber como monjes o...planean convertirme en su sirviente personal como antes

en su típica pose el maestro Fung arqueo una ceja en duda por lo cual el albino rió tontamente y suspiro mientras que dojo se acomodaba entre sus hombros sintiéndose cómodo por la calidez del chico

-perdone maestro...es solo que...-desvió la mirada jugando un poco con su cabello

-no te preocupes, entiendo muy bien del porque tu desconfianza pero no debes preocuparte

el maestro se acerco a Jack sentándose a su lado y toco su hombro con tal calidez que hizo al joven tranquilizarse para sonreír le de una forma tan gentil que nadie lo creería hasta no verlo

-gracias...por cierto maestro...en donde están la bola de queso y...perdón...Omi y los demás?

-ellos se encuentran afuera descansando junto a Chase Young esperando a saber noticias de ti

Jack abrió los ojos sorprendido ya que no solo los monjes estaban preocupados por el sino también chase young, su gran idolo y primer amor estaba afuera, esperando saber sobre el?, solo pudo pensar en dos opciones...o estaba muerto? o iba a enloquecer?

el albino de levanto con lentitud de la cama improvisada con un tapete hecho de ramas de bambu y le agradecio con una reverencia aun con Dojo entre sus hombros

-le agradezco en verdad por...ayudarme a regresar y también lamento lo sucedido en el pasado...pero...algo me dice que el regreso es temporal cierto?

-así es joven Spicer...por medio de los pergaminos obtuve un hechizo de curación que permite tu regreso al menos durante 7 días, sin embargo ...si llega a pasarte algo, el hechizo se reducirá hasta que prácticamente vuelvas a ser un cuerpo sin vida

-ya veo...entonces...le agradezco el hecho de que me protegieran, me ayudaran y el que lo sigan haciendo...-hace una reverencia- ahora si me disculpa, quisiera ir a agradecerles a sus aprendices

sin mas el joven genio del mal salio de aquella habitación notando a Dojo dormido, sin embargo unos murmullos comenzaron a despertar al pequeño dragón quien por cierto estaba muy cómodo sobre el albino, sin embargo un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo provocando que bajara del chico genio para caminar junto a el, mas no espero ver al chico helarse por las palabras que parecía estar gritando Chase Young, Dojo intento adelantarse para detener esa pelea sin embargo ya era demasiado tarde, vio las lagrimas de Spicer resbalar por la delicada mejilla y bajando su albino rostro susurro algo apenas audible

-je!...no se porque me...ilusiono...el...en verdad me odia...yo...lo siento

sin mas el joven albino salio corriendo en otra dirección hasta desaparecer del templo dirigiéndose a un espeso bosque no muy lejos de allí sentándose en un riachuelo, abrazaba sus piernas contra su pecho ocultando su rostro

-Wuya tiene razón...no soy mas que un estorbo...

el dolor lo envolvía, sin duda sentía como su frágil e inexperto corazón se rompía en millones de diminutos pedazos llorando en silencio sin perturbar los sonidos de la naturaleza, realmente el era tan idiota por no haberse dado cuenta? era tan estúpido como para negarse a dejar a Chase sin importarle los golpes e insultos?

sin embargo una voz dentro de el comenzaba a animarlo haciendo que las lagrimas se detuvieran y suspirara, la voz no dejaba de decirle "tu no eres ningún estúpido, ya que un estúpido no es capaz de inventar robots con chips emocionales, no eres ningún idiota...porque ningún idiota inventa un detector de shen wong wus...y tampoco eres un estorbo, si fuese así Omi no insistiría una y otra vez para que estés de su lado, que seas su amigo!"

Omi!, era verdad, mientras los demás intentaban lastimar lo y herirlo o inclusive matarlo por ser un "estorbo" aquel pequeño monje cabeza de queso siempre lo animaba a unirse a las fuerzas del bien, sin duda era irritante pero aun así le gustaba que fuese así, lo hacia reír con sus tonterías y aunque a veces lo desesperaba por el hecho de arruinar dichos o frases populares para formar las suyas propias, lograba sacarle el mal humor a el mismo y ponerle una sonrisa, sin duda, en cuanto regresara debía agradecerle apropiadamente a Omi por esos momentos de alegría y consuelo para su alma, ya estaba decidido...si Chase Young Lord del Heylin no deseaba tenerlo...entonces que así sea, pero sin duda eso significaría que tampoco volvería a ser el enemigo de esos perdedores y mucho menos del calvito ya que...en ese momento el pelirrojo se dio cuenta que ese enano...era su único y verdadero amigo aparte de sus robots


	11. Chapter 11

los monjes buscaban por todos lados a Jack Spicer sin poder encontrarlo, por ello Dojo creía que era mejor ir a pedir ayuda a Chase Young sin embargo todos ametrallaron al pequeño dragón con miradas que si pudieran matar lo harían a lo cual Dojo se escondió bajo el sombrero de Clay, decidieron volver a buscar pero ya no fue necesario, el albino venia entrando al templo y todos corrieron a saludarlo recibiéndolo en un abrazo muy afectuoso, tal que si todos se hubiesen dado cuenta en el pasado de a quien abrazaban lo hubiesen golpeado pero en esta ocasión todos deseaban mas tenerlo entre sus brazos que en una camilla dirigido al hospital

-oh Jack! es la primera vez que me alegra tanto verte-decía Raimundo cargándolo y abrazándolo para después separarse por el golpe en su hombro dado por la nippona

-nos alegra verte Spicer...sin duda nos preocupaste vaquero!

-es cierto...te encuentras bien Jack?

-seguramente el solo fue a reflexionar sobre sus acciones y decidió unirse al lado del bien!-dijo un inocente omi

todos miraron al pequeño monje y suspiraron con resignación sin embargo, cuando iba a darle la contra al pequeño, Jack respondió a la pregunta dejando a todos en shock por un largo momento

-de hecho...esta vez...omi tiene razón-risa nerviosa

-QUE?!

en verdad todos quedaron en shock sobre lo que dijo el pelirrojo, y omi sonrió triunfante para ir a abrazarse de Spicer quien solo suspiro resignado y se dejo hacer por el menor

-LO SABIA! sabia que pronto notarias tu error y te unirías a las fuerzas del bien!

-no es exactamente eso calvito-suspiro- he decidido ya no ser parte del Heylin...ademas...tampoco me uniré a ustedes ya que por el momento...prefiero quedarme de imparcial en esta batalla...al menos hasta que decida que hacer con respecto a mi vida de acuerdo? -levanta la ceja- ahora pueden desmayarse como desean

el pelirrojo vio como las piernas de los cuatro guerreros comenzaban a flaquear al igual que Dojo y por eso mismo pareció el haberles dado autorización de hacerlo en cuanto termino de hablar solo para que después el suspirara y escuchara a alguien acercarse

-me parece correcta tu decisión joven Spicer

-Maestro Fung?!

-es verdad que el camino del Heylin como el Xiaolin son muy pesadas y tu has llevado tu camino con decisión y perseverancia desde hace tiempo, aun así es necesario tranquilizar el alma, la mente y el cuerpo para reafirmar una decisión y verificar si fue la correcta para ti...sin embargo...si decides unirte al monasterio tendrá que ser bajo tu propia decisión, a pesar de eso seguirás siendo protegido del templo al menos hasta que aquella amenaza sobre de ti termine- hace reverencia

-Gracias maestro Fung-corresponde a la reverencia

-ahora debemos ir a cenar y después a dormir un poco, te prepare una habitación junto a la de Omi-se retira después de ello

-gracias de nuevo

todos tardaron un poco en despabilarse sin embargo se dirigieron al comedor, pero jack detuvo a Omi y le pidió que hablaran en privado bajo del árbol dentro del templo sin notar que un cuervo se encontraba allí

-que sucede Jack Spicer?...volviste a ver a esa bruja?...le daré una laniza

-se dice paliza y no...no es nada de eso-suspira

-entonces que te preocupa Jack Spicer?-lo mira confundido mientras Jack se sienta frente a el

-no es una preocupación cabeza de queso es solo que...-rasca su cabeza nervioso- quería agradecerte por...estar tanto al pendiente de mi y...de hecho...me di cuenta que...eres como un amigo para mi así es que...gracias de verdad cabeza de...ejem...perdón quiero decir...gracias Omi..-sonríe de forma cálida

el pequeño monje se sorprendió no solo porque el albino le dijera todo eso y lo llamara su amigo, sino también porque lo había llamado por su nombre, el pequeño sonrió derramando un par de lagrimas y abrazo a jack por el cuello

-siempre estaré para ti Jack Spicer...te protegeré y jamas dejare que te pase nada malo...

el albino se sintió extraño por sentir tan cerca al pequeño monje, aun así correspondió al abrazo cerrando los ojos y apegando lo mas a el para darle en un susurro un enorme "gracias" que hizo sonrojar al calvito pero que hizo mas grande su sonrisa

sin embargo, un muy furioso señor Heylin miraba toda la escena desde la fuente de Hui golpeando los bordes de esta, como era posible que ese gusano abrazara de esa forma a Omi?!...después de todo el era suyo y de nadie mas, sin duda ese gusano se las pagaría por ello y no solo eso lo traería a su ciudadela sin dejarle escapatoria alguna, por ende tampoco dejaría que el pequeño monje se le volviese a acercar, no por nada tanto su parte humana como draconiana habían decidido que Jack Spicer era ahora de su propiedad!

hoy dejaría descansar a esos dos, pero mañana le daría una lección a Omi sobre el hecho de que jamas debes tratar de apropiarte de los tesoros del príncipe Heylin


	12. Chapter 12

la mañana había llegado al templo xiaolin sin embargo los guerreros xiaolin se despertaron antes que el sol mismo para practicar, sin embargo dejaron descansar a Jack debido al día pesado que tuvieron ayer, mientras kimiko y clay limpiaban la biblioteca del templo, omi y raimundo practicaban o mas bien...raimundo intentaba tirar el ego de omi sin excito alguno durante el entrenamiento

después de un par de horas Jack se levanto y se dirigió al baño del templo para ducharse, después de todo, en el tiempo que había estado allí para ser bueno sabia a donde dirigirse aun estando medio dormido, paso 15 minutos debajo de la regadera y después de secarse ahí mismo se vistió para no tener la interrupción indeseada del pequeño monje que de seguro ya lo habría ido a ver tan solo para despertarlo y querer "entrenarlo", pero Jack estaba seguro que Omi intentaba matarlo lentamente con ese entrenamiento tan brusco

después de 5 minutos salio de allí, pero en medio del pasillo y frente a sus pies vio un hermoso ramo de rosas blancas combinadas con algunas rosas rojas, el albino las levanto pero no encontró nota alguna, aun así decidió aspirar el aroma y suspiro soltando una bella sonrisa mientras un azabache Heylin lo miraba con uno de sus cuervos, observando como el pelirrojo las apegaba a su pecho y se las llevaba para su "habitación" después de todo podrían estorbarle para sus actividades de limpieza que de seguro le estarían esperando

-buenos días joven Spicer

Jack se sorprendió por ver al maestro fung tan de repente pero de igual forma saludo, sin duda era extraño ser tan amable con todos allí pero...se sentía bien y no le disgustaba para nada, pero apenas se despidió del maestro Fung y volteo a un lado suyo para ver un cuervo que le hizo señales con la cabeza para que lo siguiera, temblaba de miedo porque sabia que Chase Young de seguro quería hacerlo pagar por haberle dicho que lo amaba, después de todo el jamas sentiría algo por un gusano como el, pero al ver al impaciente cuervo insistir lo siguió hasta las afueras del templo donde Chase lo miraba con aquella mirada maligna y penetrante que tanto amaba pero que también lo hacia temblar de miedo

-tardaste como siempre Spicer

-c...chase?!...q..que haces aquí?

-lo mismo debería preguntarte yo a ti gusano-levanta la ceja

el albino no podía estar ni siquiera bien parado por la mirada del Lord Heylin no pudo ni levantar el rostro cuando escucho a Chase caminar cerca de el pero se sorprendió al sentir como la mano del Lord dragón levantaba su mentón para que lo viera fijamente logrando que se sonrojara

-c...chase?

-escúchame bien gusano...tu me perteneces entendido? y sera mejor que tomes tus cosas, tu vienes conmigo a mi ciudadela-mirada afilada

-hee?

Jack estaba perplejo, desde cuando el grande y poderoso Chase Young deseaba que el gusano estuviese con el en su ciudadela? ademas, desde cuando Jack le pertenecía?!, eso era sumamente extraño, algo no cuadraba en todo esto y por primera vez frente a Chase, Jack mostraba un rostro lleno de molestia haciendo una pose completamente enfadada frente a el cruzado de brazos ante la mirada dudosa del Lord Heylin

-que no escuchaste gusano?, ve por tus cosas porque...

-si te escuche...-lo interrumpió de golpe- lo que no entiendo es...desde cuando soy de tu propiedad?, si no mal recuerdo solo soy un gusano para ti Chase Young...si esto es solo para que no me acerque a tu querido Omi, no te preocupes no lo tocare ha y no te preocupes no volveré a fastidiarte en un duelo Xiaolin porque he decidido retirarme de esta maldita pelea que no me deja nada bueno...sera mejor que te vayas Chase...antes de que alguno de los perdedores te vea

al ver la actitud del albino, Chase Young se enfado, realmente era tan sorprendente que él deseara estar con Spicer?!, sin duda debía detener a ese gusano y retenerlo ya que ahora deseaba tenerlo junto a el para castigar su atrevimiento por haberlo rechazado a el! el Lord Heylin mas poderoso del mundo!, sin mas jalo al albino del brazo y lo atrajo hasta el

-deberías sentirte halagado gusano, te estoy ofreciendo el vivir conmigo en mi ciudadela, convirtiéndote en mi amante!

Jack gemia de dolor por aquella acción del Lord dragón y después de escucharlo y sin saber de donde saco el valor para hacer esa acción, se separo de Chase y le reclamo sumamente enfadado

-escúchame bien Chase Young, tal vez no sepa combatir como tu y los demás...y puede que no sea el mas fuerte o ágil, pero aun así no voy a dejar que me quieras usar como tu maldita puta barata en turno!, hace unos días hubiese besado tus pies por esa oportunidad, pero después de lo de anoche se muy bien que eso jamas ocurrirá!, nunca podre ser algo mas para ti que un simple gusano o un calentón para una noche!

sin duda eso había tanto sorprendido como enfurecido al lord Heylin, sin embargo el albino estaba mas que decidido a mostrarse amor propio, ya que si para algo lo quería Chase Young era para calentar su cama por una noche y el como un idiota le había dejado como pago anticipado un "te amo Chase" y ahora el señor dragón deseaba aprovecharse de ello para usar a Jack y el no se iba a dejar, claro que el sabia que a Chase no le gustaba jugar con algo tan banal como lo eran los sentimientos Humanos pero aun así el era un Heylin y eso no le aseguraba que fuese verdad cada palabra que el Lord Heylin le decia

-muy bien Spicer...que necesitas para que compruebes mis palabras? -levanto la ceja

claro que Chase se había percatado de la duda en Jack mientras que el calmaba su furia ya que sabia perfectamente que si seguía maltratando a el albino este seguiría alejándose, el sabia que debía corregir a Spicer el hecho de que tuviese una mala imagen de lo que el deseaba conseguir de Omi, pero aun así lo primero era obtener la confianza de Spicer y si era necesario se tragaría su orgullo para conseguir al bello albino

Jack estaba pasmado, era sin duda la primera vez que el Lord Heylin le pedia a "el gusano" demostrarle algo, sin embargo, por mas que queria aprovecharse de ello como respectivo genio del mal y miembro Heylin esta vez dejo que sus sentimientos destrozados por el azabache hablaran, suspirando y viendolo fijamente mostrandole aquel rostro dolido y lleno de tristeza

-yo no necesito decirte lo que tienes que hacer, después de todo eres Chase Young, el mas fuerte y temido Lord Heylin de este mundo...yo solo soy un gusano ante ti así es que...no te molestes en buscarme de nuevo...y tampoco demostrarme nada Chase, si quieres que me entregue a ti lo haré pero...solo si después desapareces de mi vista para siempre y yo desaparezca de la tuya también, te amo Chase Young no me arrepiento de lo que te dije aquel día pero...tampoco permitiré que sigas rompiéndome el corazón...así es que mejor déjame en paz que yo te dejare a ti

Chase Young miro temeroso el rostro del albino y sobre todo aquella solitaria lagrima que se mostraba ante el, eso era extraño...por primera vez en su vida, un simple mortal lo desarmaba por completo, sentía la necesidad de estrecharlo contra su pecho y consolarlo pero aquel rostro tan adolorido lo hizo enfadarse consigo mismo hasta aquel punto en el que su dragón deseaba romperle el cuello por haber lastimado a Spicer hasta ese nivel en el cual el chico abandonaría todo, no pudo reaccionar cuando vio alejarse al albino quien se abrazaba así mismo y secaba sus lagrimas antes de desaparecer dentro del templo

el regreso a su ciudadela para ver desde la fuente a su belleza albina quien apenas entro al templo se fue a la cocina a lavar las grandes pilas de trastos que allí había sin objetar nada cosa que sorprendió a los guerreros, quienes ya habían acabado su entrenamiento y lo veían desde la puerta peleándose por ver quien debía irle a preguntar que le pasaba pero antes de decidir nada Omi ya estaba allí con una amplia sonrisa jalando un poco la gabardina negra de Jack provocando que este lo viera

-que sucede Omi?

-jack...bueno yo...-nervioso- me preguntaba si...te habían gustado las rosas que deje en tu cama...bueno es que...quería darte la bienvenida y...en una de las películas de kimiko decía que las rosas era la mejor forma de hacer sentir comomo a un visitante-sonrió sonrojado

-se dice cómodo y si me gustaron...

-eso también y bueno...te encuentras bien Jack?...es que...te vez algo agarrotado!

-se dice agotado!-desde el otro extremo de la puerta grito un muy molesto raimundo

-eso también

sin mas Jack rio bajamente ante aquella actuación de esos dos solo para soltar una carcajada muy divertida a la par de una lagrima y por impulso abrazo a omi cargandolo hasta su pecho

-no te preocupes ya me encuentro mejor...-vio a la puerta- tengo una idea...porque no les preparo yo esta vez el desayuno?

-tu cocinas Spicer?!-dijeron al unisono todos

-oigan! no porque sea un inútil en los duelos signifique que lo sea en la cocina-levanta una ceja enfadado

-mientras este delicioso yo no tengo problemas con ello-dijo un muy hambriento Dojo

Jack no pudo evitar el volver a reír por la actitud del pequeño dragón asi es que los mando a todos a lavarse las manos incluyendo a Dojo quien pretendia quedarse con Jack para ver si podria meter la mano a alguno de los platillos que el albino pretendia cocinar, sin embargo recibio un par de golpes en sus garras y tuvo que retirarse...Kimiko, Raimundo y Clay se adelantaron al baño sin embargo Omi se quedo un rato con Jack quien no se dio cuenta mientras cocinaba hasta que el pequeño lo llamo

-Jack?

-Bola de queso no me asustes así?!..-suspiro calmándose- que sucede?

-bueno...yo...-rasco su cabeza un poco

-hoy estas muy nervioso y tartamudo...que pasa?

levanto la ceja mientras en una mano tenia una sartén con algo friéndose dentro, pero en eso y muy sonrojado Omi le entrega una tarjeta en forma de corazón a Jack quien de inmediato se sonrojo

-es para ti...kimiko me dijo que pronto seria San Valentin y me explico de que se trata por eso...quise darte a ti m...mi tarjeta

el pequeño Omi temblaba ante la idea de que podía ser rechazado por el pelirrojo pero el albino rió levemente y dejando el sarten en la estufa se agacho tomando la tarjeta mientras la examinaba

-tal parece se te olvido escribirle el mensaje dentro

Omi grito por completo nervioso al escuchar eso provocando que corriera por toda la Habitación desde el suelo hasta el techo varias veces sin embargo Jack rió ante ello y en un descuido de Omi lo detuvo con una mano mientras el pequeño seguía en el techo para besar su frente, para que gracias a esto Omi cayera por completo sonrojado acariciando su mejilla

-Gracias Calvito, si algo me gusta es el romance, pero es nuestro secreto si? -le guiño el ojo a omi para seguir cocinando no sin antes guardar la tarjeta en su bolsillo- ahora ve a lavarte als manos, ya casi esta el desayuno

Omi no dijo nada y se fue directo al baño dejando a sus compañeros impresionados ya que omi tenia corazones por ojos, un sonrojo que cubría su redonda cabeza y suspiraba cada dos por cuatro, kimiko al ver esto le dio curiosidad, sin duda debía preguntarle a Omi que paso, pero lo haría en privado

mientras que el cuervo de Chase le enviaba las imágenes del albino a su maestro provocando le al Señor Dragón un enorme mar de celos pero al escuchar eso ultimo por Jack lo decidió todo...ahora Chase Young se convertiría en el ser mas romántico en la tierra para que su albino regresara a su lado y no había discusión


	13. Chapter 13

Después del desayuno los monjes seguían con su entrenamiento y Jack terminaba de asear el templo mientras veía el paisaje mas tranquilo que haya tenido desde que entro a los duelos ya que todo estaba en armonía por lo cual se sintió sumamente tranquilo sin embargo soltó un enorme grito de niña cuando una pantera negra se acerco a el y dejo frente suyo una enorme pila de rosas rojas, chocolates y muñecos de felpa cursis haciendo que el pelirrojo lo viese dudoso y que por el grito los monjes llegaran para ver esa acción y por lo cual Jack solo alcanzo a decir con gran duda un...

-porque?

-mi amo le manda estas flores joven Spicer, son un presente para usted como su propiedad

-QUE!?

jack se cubrió los oídos al escuchar el inmenso grito de los monjes al escuchar eso mientras la pantera con sus patas delanteras cubría sus oídos separando las en cuanto estos terminaron aquel grito

-terminaron de gritar? -todos asintieron-bien...ahora...-ve a la pantera- cual es el motivo por el cual tu amo quiera enviarme rosas? y no me vengas con eso de que le pertenezco ya que yo no le pertenezco a el y a nadie...bueno...tal vez solo a omi ya que me pidió ser su valentin ...pero eso sera por solo un día entero...ahora explícate!-todos lo miraron de forma afilada

-solo se que mi amo desea que vaya a la ciudadela pero no de una forma agresiva sino que sea por decisión suya...

después de decir aquello todos se quedaron pensativos menos omi quien se comenzaba a molestar de la misma forma en la cual se molesto con raimundo cuando perdió la espada de la tormenta

-escúchame bien honorable felino de Chase Young! dile a tu amo que Jack Spicer solo me pertenece a mi y seré yo quien se gane su corazón entendido!

todos quedaron con la mandíbula al suelo y el albino golpeo su rostro de manera en la cual estaba completamente odiando la idea en que esos dos con el orgullo gigantesco lo llamaran "suyo" sin preguntarle por lo cual tomo a omi del cuello de su túnica jalándolo con el

-estoy harto de esto! -señala al felino- tu! llévanos a mi y a los monjes con tu amo...y ustedes!...-señala a los monjes- vengan conmigo...ya es hora de aclarar este maldito asunto acerca de la "propiedad" de ambos idiotas!

Raimundo y Clay estaban riendo por lo bajo ya que era gracioso ver a Jack molesto y sonrojado a la vez pero Kimiko estaba deseosa de ver que pretendía hacer Jack con esos dos que tenían el ego mas grande que el de cualquiera por lo cual nadie se negó y menos omi ya que el albino lo miraba en exceso molesto por lo cual solo agacho la cabeza

en cuanto el felino asintió ya todos estaban enfrente del señor dragón quien los veía sentado en su trono acariciando a uno de sus felinos mientras que el albino solo lo miraba molesto, los monjes por su parte estaban a una distancia prudente de ambos sujetos, menos omi quien seguía siendo sujetado por jack

-tal parece has reconsiderado mi oferta Spicer..ahora despídete de los monjes y...

no pudo decir nada mas el señor dragón ya que omi había sido arrojado a chase por lo cual este lo sujeto por los hombros y ambos miraron a Spicer, uno con preocupación y el mayor azabache con molestia

-escúchenme bien ustedes dos!...estoy cansado de que por solo ser débil crean que deben protegerme, estoy cansado de que me usen para combatir el uno contra el otro poniéndome de maldita excusa cuando solo quieren poseerme como un objeto, parecen dos niños peleando por un maldito juguete y yo no quiero ser ese maldito juguete que termine roto mientras me cambian por alguien mas ya que si uno me obtiene se cansara y me hará a un lado por su maldito ego y deseo de obtener lo que otro posee

todos estaban en silencio y los monjes veían de mala manera a los dos que estaban siendo regañados y los felinos de Chase no hicieron otra cosa mas que negar con la cabeza ya que el albino tenia razón, el ego de esos dos era tan grande e igual que sin duda jugarían con el albino sin darse cuenta de que lo lastimaran en el proceso por lo cual solo negaron sin apartar la vista

-acaso creen que solo soy su maldito muñeco!...-iban a discutir ambos pero jack los detuvo- NI UNA PALABRA! ahora quien esta hablando soy yo!...Omi!-vio al aludido- tu me dijiste que me querías no es así?! -el pequeño asintió sintiéndose regañado- entonces porque demonios me llamas de tu propiedad cuando yo ni siquiera te he dado ese derecho?...no porque me digas te quiero significa que te pertenezca, acaso no vez que me lastiman tus palabras cuando dijiste aquello frente al felino?!...confiaba en ti Omi, en que tu no me tratarías como chase...-Omi iba a discutir pero lo interrumpió- tal vez no me golpeas como el o te burlas...pero tratarme como tu pertenencia sin preguntármelo es hacer lo mismo que el

el pequeño Omi bajo la mirada apenado viendo como de los ojos de Jack quería salir una lagrima, realmente se sentía molesto cada vez que el Lord Dragón se metía con jack o le hablaba pero eso no le daba en verdad el derecho de apropiarse del albino cuando apenas se hicieron amigos y quizás ahora ni eso tendría por lo que hizo

-Chase!..-el mayor vio a Spicer y noto una molestia y dolor que no había visto antes ni en todos los siglos que llevaba de vida- te lo dije enserio esta mañana! ya no deseo ningún trato contigo, para ti solo soy un gusano traicionero y cobarde, tienes razón en ello...pero en lugar de ayudarme a corregirme decidiste que lo mejor era maltratarme y alejarme de ti!

-tenias que aprender por tu cuenta de tus errores Spicer-dijo molesto

-eso lose Chase...cada error que hice lo tengo presente a diario, pero creí que...tu podrias ayudarme a cambiar, eres el héroe de mi infancia Chase Young, cualquiera soñaría con estar al lado de su héroe, aprender de el, ayudarlo cuando así lo necesite, serle de utilidad y demostrarse ante el y ante uno mismo que es capaz de cualquier cosa ya que siempre se necesita la ayuda de un externo para sacar el poder que uno lleva por dentro pero...

por fin había pasado, jack se quito las gafas que siempre tenia sobre la cabeza y los dejo caer en aquel lujoso piso haciendo que estos se rompieran provocando la preocupación de todos allí

-tu no solo me alejaste de ti Chase, también me despreciaste, me humillaste...e incluso...me entregaste a aquella demonio como si nada, yo lo negué una y mil veces pero realmente no esperaba algo así de alguien tan Honorable como tu...

eso le dolió al Lord Heylin ya que el albino tenia razón la misma bruja se lo había dicho y el ver aquellas lagrimas le confirmo lo que se estaba negando

-cuando desperté de aquel sueño que parecía ser eterno y solo deseaba verte para suplicar de nuevo el ser tu aprendiz...me abriste de inmediato los ojos notando que solo soy un estorbo sobre este mundo...-se abrazo a el mismo llorando ante la mirada preocupada de Omi y Chase- realmente yo...

-Spicer...-lo miraba serio tratando de ocultar su preocupación

-no digas nada...-sonrío con tristeza- desearía en verdad estar muerto...ya que no te preocupa eso en lo absoluto...tu mirada fría me lo dice cada vez que te miro fijamente...al principio...mataste a un lado de mi que solo deseaba estar contigo porque así lo deseaba, el lado infantil y molesto como tu lo llamabas, después entro el temor pero aun así deseaba estar contigo...pero hoy...solo deseo estar muerto para ya no sentirme como un maldito objeto...creí que...con los monjes se calmaría ese deseo, que estando en un lugar tranquilo reflexionaría sobre lo que hice y por fin me alejaría de todo esto...

Jack comenzaba a caer de rodillas mientras el mismo se abrazaba y lloraba, pero por sorpresa de todos Raimundo reacciono a tiempo y lo sostuvo contra su pecho dejando se desahogara sin necesidad de cubrir su rostro

-que acaso no puedo ser feliz?...vivir una vida tranquila, en paz y sin la necesidad de tener burlas por parte de todos cada 5 minutos? sin la necesidad de que Hanibal, Wuya y tu me amenacen cada vez que necesitan algo de mi?, acaso...en verdad solo soy un maldito objeto! una herramienta?!

-eso no es verdad Jack, tu no eres unobjeto, eres una persona que nos mete en muchos problemas pero que tambien nos ayuda a mejorar

raimundo le guiño el ojo intentando animarlo, a lo cual el albino solo sonrió levemente para después tratar de levantarse con ayuda del brasileño mirando fijamente a esos dos

-a partir de ahora ambos tienen prohibido acercarse a mi...al menos...hasta que tu Omi, vuelvas a ganarte mi confianza...y tu...Chase Young...no quiero volver a verte...a menos que de verdad...desees tanto el que me aleje de ti como para matarme, después de todo...no lo harás ya que sigue siendo una maldita petición absurda, del gusano Jack Spicer

Raimundo, Clay y Kimiko salieron del lugar acompañados de la misma pantera quien observaba todo mientras que Jack y Raimundo se alejaban de allí dejando detrás a un muy triste y lloroso Omi y a un muy dolido y molesto Chase Young que soltó al pequeño y tomo las gafas destrozadas de Spicer


	14. Chapter 14

Omi se había quedado con Chase Young sabiendo que el mayor no le haría nada ya que el estaba en la misma situación, el albino ahora los odiaba a ambos y eso le partía el corazón al pequeño monje, se había quedado sentado en medio de la enorme sala del trono viendo la manta raya de plata que le había dejado Dojo para que regresara pero tal parece el pequeñín no quería regresar...sentía que si lo hacia y veía a Spicer sin duda lo abrazaría y le pediría perdón por lo cual el mismo señor de la guerra le dijo que seria indigno arrastrarse por perdón ante un gusano como Jack, aunque omi no lo veía de esa forma prefirió no discutir mas sobre el tema.

por otro lado el albino se encontraba recostado sobre aquella cama improvisada en el templo llorando en silencio fingiendo que se había dormido aunque los monjes fuera de su habitación estaban preocupados ya que por primera vez Spicer había sido afectado de una forma en la cual no podían ayudarlo a sanar y que por sorpresa de ellos...no tenían ninguna responsabilidad sobre las heridas causadas ya que ellos no se las proporcionaron, sin mas se retiraron a dormir esperando que en la mañana regresara Omi y ellos arreglaran las cosas

por su parte Jack en cuanto escucho a los monjes retirarse y apagar las luces decidió salir un momento del templo, deseaba estar solo por primera vez en su vida, camino hasta un sendero dentro del bosque sentándose en un tronco caído frente a un lago viendo su reflejo y pensando en lo miserable e idiota que era al confiar de nuevo en una persona

-sin duda tienen razón...solo soy un gusano que...vive confiando en los demás una y otra vez...sin importarle que lo traicionen

-pobre Jackie...sin duda es doloroso cierto?...tu confiabas en esos dos y que sucede?, de nuevo te rompen el corazón jajajajaja

el pelirrojo reconocía esa voz, era Goleo Beenban pero por alguna razón esta vez no sintió temor, no sintió nada solo sintió como una mano se convertía en piedra ante el aterrorizando lo por ello mientras la escuchaba

-sabes Jackie...puede que tengas un alma temporal pero...-un espectro femenino se posa junto a el aun flotando y acaricia su mejilla- eso no sera suficiente para que recuperes la tuya propia... aun así sabes que sera imposible el recuperar la...

el albino bajo la mirada suspirando ya que ella tenia razón, solo había una forma de recuperar su alma y no la tenia a su alcance por lo cual asintió

-jajajajaja así es...ninguno de esos dos podrá ayudarte...después de todo ellos no te quieren de corazón...solo desean a su juguete a un lado! jajajajaja...-lo abraza del cuello y le habla con voz dulce- tu tiempo se esta terminando mi pequeño gusano...esos dos redujeron tu semana a solo un par de horas...así es que...te veré en 10 horas pequeñín

aquel demonio femenino se alejo después de besar la mejilla del albino cosa que no solo le provoco asco sino también un llanto tan grande que incluso dolía escucharlo, en cuanto se calmo y seco sus lagrimas ya casi saldría el sol por lo cual se dirigió al templo, miro su reloj y ahora le faltaban menos de dos horas por lo cual en cuanto entro al templo le pidió al maestro Fung un poco de su tiempo para decirle lo que había pasado, grande fue su sorpresa al saber cual era el remedio para que el tuviese poder en su alma y esta se liberara, pero también lo miro preocupado ya que en todo ese tiemplo por el cual habían hablado al pelirrojo solo le restaban 5 minutos

Fung acompaño al albino hasta la bóveda diciéndole que no se preocupara ya que tal vez encontraría rápido un remedio para regresar lo por tiempo indefinido, jack agradeció todo y por impulso y dolor abrazo al maestro quien se sorprendió mas no se negó a esa muestra de afecto y acaricio la roja cabellera provocando una sonrisa cálida en el menor para que después este se separara y se convirtiera de nuevo en aquella negra estatua de arena

los monjes en cuanto se despertaron buscaron con insistencia a jack para hablar con el pero fue grande su sorpresa al verlo de nuevo como estatua al lado del maestro Fung quien suspiro con tristeza

-buen día jóvenes monjes...como pueden ver...la pequeña riña que tuvo Spicer con Chase Young y el pequeño Omi acorto su tiempo mas de lo debido

-maestro...no puede regresar lo como la ultima vez?

-lo lamento Raimundo, pero ese solo era un antídoto temporal y de un solo uso

-pobre de Spicer...sin duda me hubiera gustado saber como podíamos acabar con esa cuatrera despiadada

\- es verdad...ademas, el aun no pudo hablar con Omi

-Clay...Kimiko no deben preocuparse, Spicer antes de dejarnos me contó la forma de detenerla y del como recuperar su alma, sin embargo...por el hecho de que el no pudo escuchar los motivos de aquellos dos por su tristeza y su dolor...significa que quizás...jamas regrese su alma

los tres lo miraron con preocupación ya que no esperaban que Jack Spicer, el auto proclamado "joven genio del mal" jamas regresara para combatirlos, los tres bajaron la mirada y clay se quito el sombrero ante aquella estatua, mientras guardaban silencio por Spicer escucharon a la manta raya de plata bajar al templo, sin embargo Omi no estaba solo, Chase Young lo había acompañado para hablar con Spicer pero...entre los monjes se observaban si saber el como decirles que el albino ya no estaba mas en este lugar y tampoco en este mundo por las palabras que les había dicho Fung


	15. Chapter 15

Chase Young en cuanto bajo de la manta raya se sorprendió al no sentir la presencia de Spicer dentro del templo por lo cual suspiro suponiendo del porque de ello, vio al pequeño Omi correr a donde se encontraba el maestro Fung quien lo saludo gentilmente...

-lamento el regresar hasta ahora maestro Fung

-no te preocupes pequeño monje, tus compañeros ya me habían informado de tu ausencia, espero el aislamiento de todo un día te ayudara a reflexionar

-así fue maestro...pero...maestro Fung...-baja la mirada-donde esta Jack?...es que...quiero pedirle perdón por lo que le dije

-me alegra que desees corregir tus errores pero Spicer se a vuelto a convertir en piedra, tal parece que lo sucedido en la ciudadela de Chase Young gasto la energía de su alma temporal, a lo cual solo lo dejo con algunas horas en lugar de algunos días para convivir con nosotros

-QUE?!...P...PERO...eso no puede ser maestro, no pudo haberse ido antes de que le mostrara mi arrepentimiento

el pequeño monje lo miraba con ojos de cordero mientras una solitaria lagrima bajaba por su mejilla, mientras que el señor dragón, que por cierto los escuchaba muy atentamente, sintió un gran dolor en su interior al igual que ira contenida mas no la reflejo

apretó sus puños mientras permanecía junto al árbol del templo, raimundo al verlo se molesto sin embargo decidió tomar su papel como líder dragón he ir a hablar con el mientras omi y el maestro hablaban viéndolo cosa que ´provoco en el brasileño que recordara el rostro de tristeza de Jack esos ojos que lo miraban fijamente con dolor en ellos, si antes el guerrero dragón del viento le hubieran dicho que el sentiría tristeza por el gusano de Jack Spicer, sin duda se hubiera reído a mas no poder de ello, pero en esos momentos sentía el dolor que el pelirrojo había mostrado a través de sus ojos cuando lo había visto fijamente y era hora de hacerle saber sobre ese dolor a Chase Young...

-si sentías algo por Spicer porque no se lo dijiste?

-porque debería sentir yo algo por ese gusano?

-no lose Chase, tu dímelo

el lord heylin vio con total extrañeza a Raimundo ya que no deseaba admitir que lo que decía el joven dragón era verdad, ya que el en lugar de preguntarlo lo estaba afirmando, el estaba seguro que había notado la opresión en el pecho del lord dragón,sin mas suspiro sentándose debajo de aquel árbol junto con el líder de los monjes...

-es extraño que desees saber sobre lo que siento o sobre lo que sucedía con Spicer

-Chase...tu sabes muy bien que yo le hacia burlas constantes a Spicer por sus debilidades y la forma tan patética en la cual se veía pero...yo deseo enmendar mis errores con el, al igual que tu y que Omi yo ya no alcance a disculparme pero...en el momento que vi los ojos de Spicer cuando pidió que lo regresáramos al templo...vi reflejados en sus ojos una inmensa soledad...ademas...pude distinguir una suplica de auxilio...Jack deseaba alejarse de esa soledad, a pesar de que...el siempre sonreía y...no se dejaba desanimar por nadie, solo ocultaba esa tristeza, pero como ninguno de nosotros le dio la oportunidad y la confianza para contarnos por sus problemas termino encerrándose en su soledad...ahora me siento pésimo por no haberlo podido ayudar...

Chase había escuchado cada palabra y reflexionaba ante ello pensando en las veces que vio a Spicer a los ojos...el terror que tenia cuando lo iba a lanzar a aquel tirano saurio como pequeña venganza o al verlo tan emocionado de conocerlo cuando peleo por las sandalias monzon con los monjes...solo había visto la superficie de esa mirada, para el Spicer había sido un insecto insignificante y ahora...aquel gusano lenta y discretamente se había metido hasta el fondo de su corazón, tanto que en verdad le dolía su ausencia

-porque me cuentas todo esto?

\- no lose Chase tal vez...solo lo hago para que conozcas un poco lo que me ha transmitido Spicer a través de una simple mirada

-espero no tengas inconvenientes en que pase a ver a Spicer cierto?

-si por mi fuera no te dejaría volver a verlo nunca mas Chase Young...pero no tengo porque juzgarte ya que cometimos todos el mismo pecado...así es que...solo te pido respetes el templo mientras vas a ver aquella estatua que antes era Spicer

-gracias joven aprendiz

sin mas chase agradeció y se dirigió a donde se encontraba la bóveda de los shen wong wus y apenas entro vislumbro la estatua de Spicer perfectamente perfilada mostrando cada rasgo de este y sobre todo el dolor en aquella mirada, su rostro mostraba tristeza y dolor, el lord heylin suspiro ante ello y se acerco hasta quedar cara a cara con aquella negra figura

-no sabes cuanto lamento el haberte ocasionado esto Spicer...si tan solo hubieras aceptado el quedarte en mi ciudadela yo...te hubiera dicho lo que sentía en ese momento, aunque seguramente te pediría que lo mantengas en secreto sabiendo que eso te dolería aun mas pero que aun así aceptarías solo por tratarse de mi pero...reconozco mi error Spicer... y ahora ya no estas mas aquí...no deje que mis oídos escucharan a mi corazón, pero te prometo que matare a ese maldito demonio que te a arrebatado de mi lado...la haré pagar por esto y después te regresare a la normalidad para llevarte a mi...ejem perdón...a nuestra ciudadela para pedirte perdón y no dejarte salir de nuestros aposentos en al menos un mes...-acaricia la mejilla de la estatua negra-no diré esas cuatro palabras hasta que regreses Spicer...hasta entonces...dejare que los monjes te cuiden

sin mas el Lord Heylin se marcho dejando a los monjes y a un acongojado Omi para que hablara con Jack ya que el pequeño protegido del templo también tenia que hablar con el pelirrojo y pedir perdon.


	16. Chapter 16

Omi entraba como si nada a aquella habitación abrazando los googles de Spicer contra su pecho, se detuvo frente a la figura negra que ahora era aquel chico, lo miro fijamente sintiendo como el corazón se le encogía, con paso lento se acerco a el y poso su mano sobre lo que era el estomago del mayor...

-Jack Spicer...lamento el no haberte ayudado cuando pude hacerlo, en lugar de eso apoye la burla de mis amigos hacia ti...-baja la cabeza- lo lamento...realmente te quiero mucho Jack, incluso mas que un amigo...creí que era amor de una persona a otra como pareja, como Kimiko me lo dijo pero...no es así...yo realmente te quiero porque...eres lo mas cercano que tuve a un hermano mayor

el pequeño se hizo un ovillo junto a la estatua que era el mayor abrazando sus rodillas mientras algunas lagrimas salían sin separarse tanto de la estatua como de los googles ajenos

mientras que omi se hundía en la tristeza el alma de Spicer escuchaba cada palabra que había sido dirigida hacia el, desde las palabras de Chase Young hasta las del pequeño Omi

sin que se percatara la demonio intento liberarse de una prisión de sombras en la cual lo había mantenido aun dentro de su cuerpo, el jamas había escuchado esa palabra, "hermano mayor", el...un chico solitario y de cierta manera también huérfano por abandono de sus padres estaba siendo llamado y ademas amado por su enemigo...una calidez comenzó no solo a invadir su alma sino también su cuerpo convertido en piedra arenosa

Goleo se dio cuenta de ello cuando la calidez también comenzaba a extenderse desde su vientre hasta gran parte de su cuerpo, cosa que le provoco una gran ira mientras atacaba ciudades a plena luz del día juntando almas

-esto no puede estar pasando!...maldito monjes!

en un ataque de rabia Goleo fue en busca de Bean y Wuya, quienes en esos momentos se dirigían a buscar un Shen wong wu, era uno especial para hacer bromas pero un wu es un wu así es que no lo pudieron dejar pasar

-Hannibal Roy Bean...Wuya de Heylin...sera mejor que vayan al templo xiaolin y me traigan a Jack Spicer...o sino los eliminare yo a ustedes!

un enorme muro de fuego se formo alrededor de los tres provenientes del poder de Goleo, hannibal solo rió y Wuya estaba algo atemorizada por lo cual no se pudo negar, sin mas la demonio espero a esos dos en el sitio del wu

-yo entiendo que deba obedecer a esa maldita creída pero...tu Hannibal...porque?

-jajaja...es simple preciosa...me interesa su poder y una vez que este complacida podre absorber su poder...un poder tan grande que nadie podrá nunca derrotarme jajajaja

Wuya no estaba muy complacida con esa idea pero en lo de mientras aceptaría ese hecho, dirigiéndose ambos al templo para atacar y traer a Spicer, apenas vieron a los monjes partir en Dojo por el wu, atacaron la puerta y entraron como si nada

-que hacen ambos aquí?...wuya...Hannibal

-oh no se preocupe calvito...-menea sus raíces en el aire

-solo vinimos por el estúpido de Jack...así es que no interfieran

-Jack Spicer es un protegido del templo, así es que no permitiremos que le pongan un dedo encima

después de decir aquello una terrible batalla se desato, cayendo pedazos del templo mientras los monjes lanzaban flechas y algunos golpes contra el demonio y la bruja heylin, pero en cuanto cayo el maestro Fung, ambos adversarios rieron por el triunfo para después ver al inmóvil Jack en la bodega de los wus

\- sin duda este es un perfecto final para un idiota como tu...Jack

-lo penoso es...que esa pálida piel ya no me servirá de nada- toma entre sus tentáculos a Jack y desaparecen ambos de allí

mientras que en una zona algo apartada de Europa goleo seguía esperando por su trofeo, sin embargo un señor dragón apareció de inmediato con un humor que nadie desearía enfrentar

-vaya vaya...tal parece el rey lagarto salio de la alcantarilla...dime Young...en que te puedo ayudar-dijo con burla

-ya que estas de buen humor...quiero que regreses a Jack tal y como estaba o me darás el placer de devorar tu alma con tal lentitud que inclusive suplicaras que acabe rápido contigo

-jajajajaja...esto sin duda no lo esperaba...realmente tu...Chase Young...emperador del heylin, rey de la obscuridad...se ha enamorado de un mortal cualquiera jajajaja

Chase al escuchar tal burla se transformo en su parte draconiana y lanzo un rugido que hizo callar todo a su alrededor

-el no es un humano cualquiera...el no solo es mi lacayo, sino también mi amante y sera mejor que le muestres el respeto que se merece o sufrirás las consecuencias

-NO CHASE!...porque debería mostrarle respeto a alguien como el cuando ni siquiera tu se lo mostraste en su momento de vida?...aquí el único que me podría reclamar eso es ese pequeño monje de gran cabeza...-toca su vientre cerrando los ojos- ese mocoso...de acuerdo con los recuerdos de Jack...es el único que mostró interés hacia el, siempre buscaba su amistad y jamas se rendía para llevarlo con el al templo

poco a poco el lord heylin regresaba a su apariencia humana escuchando aquellas palabras, cerrando los ojos mientras dejaba que aquella verdad se le incrustara en el pecho como una flecha muy afilada, sin embargo de la boca de Goleo salieron palabras con la voz de Jack Spicer

-eso no es verdad maldita bruja!

ambos se sorprendieron por ello y la demonio tuvo que cubrir su boca para que el alma del pelirrojo no volviera a replicar nada pero parecía imposible...ya que Jack Spicer era sinónimo de jamas rendirse

-perdona...creo que es algo inquieta esta alma

-Jack aun...esta con vida?

-claro que no...como

volvió a ser interrumpida por la voz de Spicer mientras ella abrazaba su vientre por el dolor que le producía aquella alma

-maldita bruja! déjame salir de una buena vez!

-maldito mocoso...como demonios puedes tener esos ánimos! solo eres un alma, no deberías tener tal fuerza de voluntad!

en eso Chase sonrio al ver tal escena, su Jack a pesar de tener un cuerpo muy enclenque seguía luchando por volver y no solo eso...le hacia imposible a Goleo el tomar por completo su alma

-eso es porque...estas tratando contra Jack Spicer...Joven genio del mal y...amante de Chase Young

-que?!

no pudo decir nada mas ya que el pelirrojo o mas bien su alma hacia hasta lo imposible por salir de aquella entidad, cosa que le provoco a Goleo el encerrarse a ella misma en una enorme burbuja de energía creada con arenas negras

los monjes apenas llegaron notaron como la demonio se encerraba por lo cual bajaron al lado de Chase quien no apartaba la mirada de aquel espectáculo


	17. Chapter 17

en cuanto los monjes llegaron a la escena se dieron cuenta de una enorme esfera de color negro, cubriendo el lugar donde se supone estaba el wu...

-pero que es eso?!

-no lo se Ray pero...algo no esta nada bien aquí

-oye vaquera...crees que esa bruja roba almas se encuentre allí?

-miren amigos! ahí esta Chase Young!

en cuanto Omi dijo aquello hicieron bajar a Dojo y se quedaron junto con el señor dragón notando algunos relámpagos de color blanco salir de vez en cuando por la parte superior de aquella esfera

-han tardado mucho jóvenes monjes

-CHASE YOUNG! acaso este es alguno de tus malévolos planes para conquistar el mundo?

-te equivocas Omi...esto es obra de Goleo Beenban, tal parece el alma de Jack Spicer intenta salir y por ello Goleo tuvo que encerrarse, pero al ver la cantidad de relámpagos y el hecho de que la fuerza de esa demonio están disminuyendo dan a entender que el gusano de Spicer esta ganando

después de decir esa ultima frase Chase fue golpeado en la mejilla y lanzado algo lejos, Kimiko y Raymundo voltearon a ver si se trataba de Omi quien había golpeado a Chase pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver que se trataba del vaquero quien le había propinado ese golpe al Lord Heylin

-escúchame bien Young...mas vale no vuelvas a llamar a Jack de esa forma o de verdad sentirás el poder de mi elemento sobre tu cuerpo

los tres monjes restantes e incluido Dojo abrieron sus bocas por completo ya que Clay jamas había mostrado interés en Spicer, solo una preocupación moderada por el albino, sin embargo después de recoger sus mandíbulas del suelo escucharon al señor Dragón bastante molesto

-y dime vaquero...porque te interesa tanto el que mantenga respeto hacia Spicer? sobre todo del como lo llame-afila la mirada

Clay sonrió con confianza quitándose el sombrero y lanzando lo a Dojo quien lo atrapo en el aire con su cabeza

-eso es simple Chase Young...a diferencia tuya...yo admito que a través de los duelos comencé a sentir algo por Spicer...y no me da vergüenza admitir que me he enamorado de el...y de ser necesario apoyare a Omi para traerlo al lado del bien y alejarlo de serpientes rastreras como tu y los otros cuatreros Heylin

eso dejo perplejos a todos ya que Clay ...o sabia esconder muy bien sus emociones?...o de verdad ninguno se dio cuenta el trato por demás amable que el vaquero le daba a Spicer, Omi se quedo en blanco como tratando de analizarlo todo, Kimiko lanzo un típico grito de Fangirl, mientras que Raimundo trataba de procesarlo todo con calma recordando cada batalla que tuvieron desde el inicio contra el joven genio del mal, sin embargo Chase Young cambio su sorpresa por una de ira tratando de controlar a su dragón quien pedía a gritos la sangre del monje Texano por el hecho de que el quería quitarle a su pareja

-muy bien vaquero...quieres luchar por Spicer? entonces hagamos lo...pero cuando termines muriendo por las heridas graves espero tus amigos no me reclamen por ello ya que fue su decisión

-me niego a combatir...

una nueva cara de sorpresa apareció en el rostro de los monjes y Chase lo miro confundido y sonrió victorioso antes de tiempo mientras todos veían expectantes la escena

-tal parece no quieres morir aun joven monje...me parece sensato que te rindas y te hagas a un lado

-lamento decirle que se equivoca señor...si he decidido no pelear es porque se que es lo mas importantes en estos momentos...y si usted no puede ver algo tan simple como eso...significa que usted ya a perdido la batalla siquiera antes de comenzar

-a que te refieres joven monje?-levanta una ceja confuso

-me refiero a que en estos momentos solo deseo salvar le la vida a Spicer...ya que eso es lo mas importante para mi en estos momentos pero si lo desea...peleare con usted después de que tenga a salvo a Spicer entre mis brazos señor

los monjes hicieron buya como si le hubiesen metido un golpe bajo al señor Heylin y como no hacer eso si así fue en realidad...el casi se deja guiar por sus impulsos de batalla y posesión olvidándose de que su Jack estaba luchando por su vida contra una demonio sumamente poderosa, salio de su estupor al ver como el vaquero lograba entrar a aquella esfera obscura sin importarle las heridas en su brazo, sin embargo cuando Chase lo intento aquella esfera lo lanzo lejos dejándolo en el suelo algo mareado

Clay por su parte ignoraba las heridas en su rostro y parte de sus brazos, buscaba con la mirada a aquella bruja y lo que vio lo dejo impactado...allí en medio del aire y flotando se encontraba la demonio del desierto tratando de capturar un alma blanca con un contorno rojo por toda la esfera a lo cual el vaquero intuyo que se trataba de Spicer luchando con por su vida mientras Goleo Beenban lo perseguía con desesperación a punto de perder su forma humana


	18. Chapter 18

Chase Young junto con los otros monjes intentaban atravesar aquella enorme esfera sin mucho éxito sin embargo adentro de esta se veía como el alma de Jack había atravesado el cuerpo de aquella demonio solo para después intentar huir, pero cuando aquella alma, de alguna forma sintió la presencia del vaquero se escondió tras su espalda cual damisela en peligro, hay que admitirlo, Spicer era un inventor no un combatiente y menos por el hecho de que ahora tenia al grande, gentil e imponente dragón xiaolin de la tierra para proteger su débil y enclenque alma, Goleo al ver a aquel monje allí se detuvo de la persecución y sonrió con algo de disgusto

-vaya vaya!...pero que tenemos aquí...acaso has venido a ofrecerme tu alma chico? o solo viniste a ver el espectáculo?

-nada de eso señorita...he venido por el alma de Spicer...no voy a permitir que le siga haciendo daño

cuando el alma del albino escucho aquello se puso a revolotear alrededor del tejano y se froto en su mejilla como si fuese un pequeño cachorro feliz por ser salvado por su amo

-aaaawwww que tierno...tal parece que siguen saliendo pretendientes de las alcantarillas no es así?...-sonrió tierna mente solo para después lanzar al texano lejos del alma y atrapar esta- lo lamento compañero...pero Jack Spicer me pertenece y solo faltan algunos minutos para que se complete mi hechizo y el chico desaparezca para siempre-risa maniática

Clay con toda la ira y olvidando su cortesía golpeo a la mujer en el estomago haciendo que soltara el alma del pelirrojo y de forma protectora clay toma el alma quien no dudo en posarse sobre sus brazos y sin saber como ambos lograron salir de allí haciendo enfurecer a Goleo y por lo cual su poder comenzaba a disminuir haciendo que esa enorme esfera de arena negra cayera sobre su cuerpo

por su parte el lord Heylin al notar el alma de Jack muy cómoda entre los brazos del vaquero le hicieron apretar los puños con ira e impotencia, desde cuando el...Chase Young era un inútil en batalla?, no pudo atravesar aquella esfera con su poder, su dragón parecía haberle quitado su poder por un momento para que no pasara y ahora el alma de Spicer se volvía a frotar en la mejilla del texano como agradecimiento mientras los monjes reían por ello, realmente era frustran te

pero en ese momento Hannibal y Wuya aparecían con la estatua negra que antes era el cuerpo de Spicer sorprendiéndose al ver el cuerpo de Goleo Beenban entre una montaña de arena negra y el alma de Jack a un lado del vaquero cosa que le provoco temor a la bruja Heylin y cierta sonrisa siniestra a Hannibal

-oh pero miren que bella sorpresa...tal parece todos están reunidos aquí para jugar con Goleo pero...tal parece la pequeña no soporto el juego jajajajajaja

-Hannibal Bean! prepárate para una humillante derrota!

-enserio calvito...no tienes otra frase ademas de esa?

Omi se dirigía a atacarlo pero fue Raimundo quien lo detuvo para sorpresa de la bruja y de Chase quien miraba expectante el sucedo dado frente a el

-Hannibal...dime...que le hiciste al templo?

el rostro del brasileño mostraba desagrado y preocupación sin embargo no apartaba una mirada penetrante a la alubia quien se había hecho gigante por el moby morfológico, que por cierto solo reía con cinismo mirando a los dragones

-solo digamos que..fuimos de visita para traerle a Goleo su trofeo...debo admitir que creí que los viejos monjes no serian tan fáciles de vencer pero me equivoque...no lograron ni sostener una hora de batalla jajajajaja

Los monjes estaban dispuestos a atacar a Hannibal sin embargo se detuvo el comienzo de aquella lucha por el grito de Dojo ya que varias sombras comenzaron a flotar por sobre el cielo formando una figura femenina sin cuerpo humano

-muy bien...estoy cansada de estos juegos-menciono la sombra a todos los presentes- ahora...todos ustedes se harán a un lado y dejaran que tome el alma de Spicer y de esa forma regresara mi cuerpo!

en cuanto grito eso ultimo todos, incluyendo a Wuya y Hannibal fueron lanzados a distintas direcciones algo apartados de la estatua de Jack y de su alma, tanto Clay como Chase se incorporaron atacando a aquella sombra sin mucho éxito ya que solo la atravesaban y de nuevo los había mandado lejos, aun así ninguno se rindió y por sorpresa de todos Hannibal y Wuya apoyaban a los monjes en la pelea quienes también se incorporaron, Goleo solo se reía sin que se percatara de que aquella enclenque alma se acercaba lentamente a su cuerpo aun convertido en arena negra, cuando la mujer sombra noto esto ya era demasiado tarde, un brillo envolvió a la estatua cosa que provoco la detención de la pelea...

-Nooooooooo!

en ese momento todos cubrieron sus ojos debido a que el brillo era enceguecedor y por mas que afilaban la mirada para poder ver a través de ella no lograron nada, simplemente se escuchaba el ruido de algo romperse y notaron a la sombra tratar de alcanzar a esa alma sin embargo la luz la quemaba antes de siquiera poder acercarse, en eso la luz se detuvo todos intentaron regresar su vista ya que esa luz les había dejado una mirada borrosa, pero los oídos se agudizaron y escucharon unos pasos algo torpes y frágiles acercarse a los guerreros xiaolin, en cuanto estos recuperaron la mirada no cabían en la alegría de volver a verlo...


	19. Chapter 19

Frente a ellos se encontraba Jack Spicer, con su típica ropa color negro, su piel blanca y sus ojos y cabello carmesí mientras una linea negra decoraba su ojo izquierdo por el delineador sacando una gran sonrisa para el grupo de cuatro monjes que lo miraba con alegría, algunas lagrimas contenidas y tratando de quitarse unos sobre de otros solo para tumbar a Spicer al suelo y abrazarlo hasta casi asfixiarlo

-JACK!

-también me da gusto verlos...perdedores...

los monjes soltaron al joven genio dándose cuenta de que su piel estaba cambiando a un color azulino después de unos segundos, sin embargo omi no se contuvo y miro con ojos suplicantes y llenos de alegría a Jack

-esta bien bola de queso puedes...

no termino de decir la frase cuando el pequeño monje lo volvió a abrazar pero en esta ocasión fue de una forma muy cálida

-sabes Omi...yo también...te considero un hermano menor...

-espera Jack tu...

-así es...estaba tan aburrido allí dentro que no pude evitar escucharte

ambos volvieron a abrazarse sin importar que todos los presentes los miraran, pero en cuanto el vaquero se acerco a Spicer debido a que Omi había bajado de sus brazos, provoco la alerta del Lord Heylin, sin embargo ninguno de los dos logro llegar al albino ya que la sombra de Goleo hizo temblar la tierra

-AUN NO HAN TERMINADO CONMIGO GUERREROS! YO...GOLEO BEENBAN...REGRESARE Y LOS HARÉ SUFRIR EN GRANDE! EN ESPECIAL A TI...JACK SPICER!

-no lo creo maldita bruja!

Jack en ese momento tomo a Dojo sacudiéndolo con rapidez para sacar de su oído los shen wong wus y le arrebato los palillos cambiantes a Kimiko quien los traía atados a su cabello, invoco el poder de estos e hizo crecer los demás wus solo para tomar la esfera de Yun y capturar a aquella sombra, Goleo no pudo escapar aunque lo intento con todas sus fuerzas, después de ello el pelirrojo suspiro sin darse cuenta que todos allí, incluyendo Xiaolin y Heylins lo miraban con asombro, si no que fue hasta después de unos segundos que se dio cuenta

-QUE?!

-n..no es nada Spicer es solo que...

-b..bueno...lo que intenta decir Rai es que...no nos esperábamos que tu fueses capaz de capturar a Goleo Beenban y menos tan rápido

Todos asintieron por lo dicho por la nippona y miraron a Jack quien se sonrojo en ese momento provocando una sonrisa boba en el señor dragón y un suspiro en el vaquero texano

-bueno...q..que esperaban?! después de todo soy un genio!

Jack fijo su vista en Chase que regreso aquella mirada seria al pelirrojo por lo cual prefirió no acercarse, después suspiro y vio a los monjes

-l...los veré después chicos yo...-miro fugazmente a Chase y suspiro- debo irme...

el albino no dijo nada mas y encendió su helipack retirándose del lugar sin permitirle a nadie mas decirle nada...lo había olvidado, el pelirrojo aun creía el haber escuchado a través de Goleo Beenban llamarlo a el, al "gusano" del Heylin como su amante mas, después de ver su mirada confirmo que no fue así, le dolió aquello, claro que también recordaba como su alma se había escondido a las espaldas del vaquero mal herido sin embargo prefirió no mencionarle nada ya que era probable que solo lo hubiera hecho porque era su deber y porque quería ser su amigo...realmente necesitaba en esos momentos un buen baño de agua caliente, un pudin de banana y una buena noche de sueño ya que tenia un extraño presentimiento de como si algo fuera de lo "normal" en su vida fuese a suceder pronto y que le causaría grandes dolores de cabeza

mientras tanto, Hannibal y Wuya se habían retirado ya que no tendrían la oportunidad de arrebatar le a Chase Young la sombra de aquella bruja ya que los monjes creyeron conveniente el darle la esfera de Yun al lord Heylin quien sin duda disfrutaría el asesinar a esa mujer por provocar le tanto daño a su Jack durante tanto tiempo hasta el punto en que ahora los ojos del pelirrojo le habían mostrado que ya no era el mismo temor de antes hacia el sino que este se había intensificado, pero eso lo resolvería después ya que el...Chase Young...obtendría a Jack Spicer a su lado aunque eso significara humillarse el mismo, sin embargo no esperaba llegar hasta tales extremos

Pero fuera de esto los monjes habían regresado al templo sin embargo se sorprendieron en gran medida al ver varios Jackbots ayudando a reconstruir el templo junto con los viejos monjes y siendo dirigidos por el maestro Fung, cuando los cuatro aprendices se acercaron a el, le preguntaron del porque los robots de Spicer estaban aquí, el simplemente les comento...

-El joven Spicer vino hace algunos momentos, agradeció la ayuda que le habíamos prestado y que le permitiera que como pago a esa buena acción y como forma de redimirse ante nosotros lo dejara que sus creaciones ayudaran a la reconstrucción del templo-saca un artefacto que Jack siempre traía en su muñeca- incluso me dijo que a partir de ahora sus creaciones le debían pertenecer al templo...intente negarme pero el no me lo permitió sino que al contrario...dijo que eran un regalo especial para su hermano menor y sus amigos

realmente Spicer parecía que iba a cumplir su palabra esta vez, en especial porque Omi sonrió y dejo escapar una lagrimita solitaria sin dejar su sonrisa, abrazando aquel pequeño reloj contra su pecho y entonces el maestro Fung entendió esas ultimas palabras que Spicer menciono

-"Volveré cuando sea un hermano mayor digno para él y pueda demostrar que no soy simplemente un débil humano mas de éste planeta...Jack Spicer volverá...para no solo ser un buen aliado en momentos críticos sino también...un buen guerrero que alcance el respeto y admiración de muchos"

FIN


End file.
